Kat Su Ya
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights thru rules of being in a rich family. But most of all he deals with his own problems, poverty. Will they live happily ever after?
1. Prologue: Meet Katsurella

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Prologue:** Meet Katsu-rella

* * *

"Jounouchi Katsuya! You come back here!"

Jou ran as fast as he could, biting a piece of bread in his mouth with his backpack and books on both arms. "_Gomene_, Ushioka-_san_! I'll bring the payment when I get home!" He shouted in between the piece of bread in his mouth. "I promise this time!" He winked, getting on his bicycle and riding off towards school.

"That's what you said last week, Jounouchi!" A plump woman with brown hair turned red in anger as she raised a rolling pin while screaming at the blonde. "You better bring back the money or I'll start packing your things up!"

_'What things?'_ Jou thought as he chuckled to himself. _'The only things I have there are my clothes and my deck.'_ Jou quickly ate the bread in his mouth and licked his lips, dashing quickly than ever towards Domino Park.

"Hello." Jou greeted politely as he stopped over a water fountain, looking at statue angels spitting out water from their mouths. "I came again." He said softly as he took a coin from his pocket. Tossing it over the water, he silently wished for winning a lottery. "Please don't fail me this time!" Jou pleaded to the monument, "The last time I wished for a promotion in my job... but instead, you got me fired!"

"Heehee. I know, I have to work for it!" Jou smiled to himself as he got on his bike again. "But sometimes I just want everything to go easy, you know? It's hard living alone. After Dad got into jail, my life's been pretty messed up! Sometimes I wish that it would've been better if he just killed me!" Jou laughed out loud as he stepped on the pedal on his bike.

"_Aahh!_ I'm going to be late! See you tomorrow! _Ja_!" Jou waved as he pedaled away as quickly as possible.

* * *

"_Gomenasai_!" Jou bowed his head for the fourth time as he looked up frighteningly at Domino High's Principal. He was always wearing a suit with his usual semi-circle glasses and extremely thick beard. "This is the sixth time this week, Jounouchi-_kun_. I really suggest that you follow my-"

"I'm sorry, but I already told you that I can't, Ikeda-_san_." Jou snapped as he looked firmly towards the Principal's eyes. "This may be a little frank, but I think your reasons are not of a way a Principal should act." Jou glared as Ikeda stood up, "What!" He raged. "I know you're trying to get rid of me because I can't pay for the next semester. But I assure you; I _will_ get the money. Please... just let me graduate this year. I need this so I can work." Jou smiled politely as he bowed again. "I have classes, please excuse me, Ikeda-_san_."

Ikeda watched as Jou left the room. He clutched his fists as he slammed it softly to his table. "You don't know how this makes me feel, Jounouchi-_kun_. I had to do it... I might lose my job." Ikeda murmured as he gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

"You're late, Jounouchi!"

"Ehehe... _gomene_, Kyousuke-_sensei_." Jou bowed for the sixth time that day as he looked up sadly at his teacher. "_Yare, yare_..." Kyousuke sighed as he hit Jou's head with the book he was currently holding. "Sit. You got a B in your test." Kyousuke announced as he handed Jou his test paper. "_H-Hountou?_ Wow! _A-arigatou_!" Jou smiled happily as he sat down on his desk with a cheeky grin on his face.

He took his glasses from his backpack and decided to check up on his test. Wearing it slowly, he checked for errors Kyousuke-_sensei_ might make. Feeling something hit his head, he looked at the piece of paper that had landed on his desk. He slowly opened it and noticed that it was a note from Yugi.

_You look good in glasses._

Jou raised his eyebrows as he wrote his reply.

_How many times do you have to tease me, Yugi? I started wearing these 2 weeks ago!_

Jou threw the piece of crumpled paper back to his owner and soon received another toss.

_I know... I just can't believe you're slowly rising to the top. I have the feeling that you might chase after me. Pout_

Jou laughed to himself before he could write down his reply.

_Don't worry. I won't. I don't need the stupid rank. I'm just doing this so I could graduate and get my certificate. I'll work at a very big company and maybe someday, I can own it! Haha!_

Their note passing seemed to have last an eternity and when Jou looked up at the clock; it was already 5 minutes before lunch. "Hey, mutt. Can't wait for you to eat?" Jou looked over to his right and found the smirking multi-billionaire, Kaiba Seto. "I don't eat lunch. I work." Jou snapped back as he started packing his things.

"Hn." Seto looked surprised, but quickly looked away.

"Don't '_Hn_' me, Kaiba! Someday, you'll be sorry you messed around with me! I'll become even richer than you are! Heck, I'll even buy Kaiba Corp from you!" Jou snapped. The school bell rang, making him stand and brush his backpack to his back. "Yeah, I want to see an animal do that!" Seto smirked as he picked his suitcase up and strode off the blonde.

"Whatever." Jou grumbled irritably.

"Jou, are you joining us for lunch this time?" Yugi asked as he went over to Jounouchi with a look of hope. But when Jou sighed sadly, Yugi knew what it meant. "That's okay... I know how you feel about it. Don't work so hard." Yugi smiled as Jou smiled back, "If I don't, I won't get paid. But, I'll be careful. Thanks, 'Yug!" And with that, the blonde ran as fast as he could to work.

**End of Prologue.**

Yeah, I know it's short... but it's supposed to be short, right? Can't have you guys knowing the whole story with the prologue, _ne_? Hehe..

Ja! See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Boy Meets Boy

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Boy Meets Boy

* * *

"Stupid Kaiba." Jou snapped as he wiped the blood off of his nose, heading towards the nurse's office. "He didn't have to thrown the ball _that_ hard." 

"_Sunimasen_." Jou opened the door to the nurse's office as he looked at the nurse walking towards him. "Can I ask for some aspirin? And maybe some towels?" Jou asked as the nurse ran over the students' records. "Your name?" The nurse asked. "Umm... Jounouchi… Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Hmm..." The nurse trailed, looking over an old folder. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi-_kun_. But your name was crossed out of the list. Seems your payment's only for the classes you're taking. You won't be able to use any of the school's miscellaneous facilities." Jou was taken back for a moment, but finally succumbed. "Eh? Is that so?" Jou sighed sadly as he smiled, "I didn't know that." He grinned, hurt and disappointment present in his face. "Umm... thanks anyway!" He bowed and was about to leave when the nurse stopped him.

"But let's bend the rules just this time, _ne_?" She winked, handing Jou an aspirin and a towel. "Eh? B-b-but, w-won't you get in trouble for this!" Jou shrieked, as he looked left and right, checking if there were any members of the faculty nearby. "We'll just keep it as a secret, okay?" The nurse smiled widely. Jou can't help but give out a smile and bow. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Aahhh... they cut it off..." Jou said to himself as he placed both of his hands behind his head, walking for work towards the cafe just by the street. "I never knew they could do that... If I would've known earlier, then maybe I could've cut them off sooner myself. Going to the nurse's office, using the library, eating at the cafeteria... they're all useless to me anyway." Jou shrugged it off and instantly ran across the street. 

"_Ohayou_!" Jou greeted as he opened the door to a café widely, walking over to the small bar where he was supposed to work. "You're early today, Katsu-_kun_." The owner's wife, Fujiwara Keiko, came in with her usual brown hair tied up into a roll on top of her head. "_Hai_. Have no classes today and besides, Track practice had been cancelled." Jou smiled, wearing the white apron below his waist.

Jou was a bartender in Cafe Fuji. It was a small but popular cafe and most of the foreigners visit that place since there weren't that much smoke in that nice and cozy place. Jou liked the place too, even though it was far away from his house and school (and he had to walk over there every lunchtime) he treated the cafe as his second home.

The cafe was dark in the inside since the glass walls were covered in black taints to prevent the outside from seeing the inside. The place smelled like smoke and alcohol in one but obviously, Jou already got used to a scent like that 6 years after he was born when his Dad started drinking. The logo of Cafe Fuji had Mt. Fuji at the back, with a cup of hot steaming coffee at the peak of the mountain.

"That's nice... Well then, can you set all the chairs first before we open up?" Keiko asked as she smiled at the blonde teen. "_Hai_." Jou nodded as he opened the door to the cafe to look outside, hearing the bells ring the moment the top of the door hit them. _'Another day...'_ He thought with a smile and closed the door again as he proceeded in moving the chairs. The sound of the bells came into his ear again as he turned to look at his first customer. "_Irrashima-_!" Jou stopped as he noticed a certain brunet.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Jou glared.

* * *

"I'll go for the same question." Seto said as he sat on one of the chairs and crossed his legs in a sophisticated manner. "Don't tell me you're actually working here." Seto crossed his arms and studied Jou by his uniform and figure, noticing for the first time that Jou pretty much had a perfect body. "Yes, I'm working here... so what?" Jou snapped. 

Seto felt like laughing but suppressed it. "Is this the way to actually compete with me? Or are you trying to earn as much money as you can to buy Kaiba Corporation?" The CEO snickered as he took his laptop out and began typing away. "Look, mutt. I don't have time for you so why don't you just get me a cup of Cafe Americano and leave me alone, okay, _waiter_?" Seto sneered at the last word as Jou fumed in anger, stomping away with a tray in his hand. "Right away, _Sir._" Jou muttered grumpily, adding a "Jerk" as he got to the back of the bar.

But as he turned to walk away, "_Ah_, Kaiba-_san_!" Jou looked back to see Keiko and Seto shaking hands. "I didn't know you would come by this early." Keiko smiled as she sat down right across the CEO. "Fujiwara-_san_ _wa_?" Seto asked as Keiko sat right across Seto. "He's at a business trip right now and will be back by tomorrow. He asked me to take care of things for him." Keiko informed, smiling at the CEO before her.

"I see... well, I'd just like to ask if you would consider opening a branch of Cafe Fuji inside the main Kaiba Corporation building?" Jou nearly dropped the cup of coffee he had brought for the CEO as he blinked for a few times. "Are you serious?" Keiko exclaimed excitedly as she gave off a warm smile. "Yes, you don't need to worry about the expenses. It'll all be done by Kaiba Corporation... all I need is the help from your cafe for serving my workers." Seto said as he gave a business smile.

"Wh-why... why, of course! I mean, of course we will!" Keiko stuttered in happiness as she shook Seto's hand again, shaking it as clumsily as ever. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Kaiba-_san_!" She bowed over and over again in happiness. Seto couldn't help but smile, it had been a while since somebody ever actually felt this thankful for the things he was doing.

A blonde teen suddenly came into his view and instantaneously, his smile disappeared. "Can I have another cup, mutt?" Seto asked as he ushered Jounouchi to come closer, asking for another cup of Cafe Americano. Jou looked down and didn't really notice that the contents of the caffeine were all gone now. "I'm not some slave you can order around, Moneybags!" Jou fumed for the second time as he went over to the bar and whipped up another batch of coffee for Seto. "_No wonder you got those black bags under your eyes, you jerk!_"

Keiko blinked, "You two know each other?" She asked.

"_Hate_ each other to be more specific." Seto corrected as Keiko laughed. "I haven't seen Katsu-_kun_ get this excited before. He is usually calm and sweet, well, apart from fighting off unwanted customers." The woman laughed again.

"That's the mutt, alright. He looks sweet but is actually vicious and is equipped with rabies." Seto smirked. "I heard that, _Kaiba_!" Jou yelled from over the counter. "I never knew _you_ were Moneybags, though. Until now." Keiko said as Seto raised an eyebow and blinked, "Pardon?"

"Katsu-_kun_ always mentions 'Moneybags this', 'Moneybags that', and it's become a habit that we sometimes talk about "Mr. Moneybags" freely." Keiko giggled as Seto raised an eyebrow, '_He talks about me all the time?' _ "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude or anything." Keiko apologized and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. "But… it's just that. He's usually cheerful every time he talks about you." The middle-aged woman commented, making the CEO shy down in embarrassment. "I'm sure he likes you." Keiko said as Seto blushed madly, looking away from the brunette before him.

* * *

"Hmm… You've changed." Jou looked up from his homework and watched Seto walking over to him from the spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "You've been here the whole day?" Jou blinked as he took off his glasses to look at the CEO. "No, I just got back. You're more of a workaholic than I am." Seto changed the subject, sitting beside the blonde who was currently drowned by the books on the coffee table. "It's almost closing time, you should go home." Jou glared at the notebooks he was writing on. Seto just nodded. 

"I hate to admit this, mutt. But maybe your standards now will reach the standards of being my rival." Jou laughed as he wore his glasses again, "Are you saying that you acknowledge me as your rival?" "Yeah... you could say that." Seto muttered softly, taking out his laptop and working along with Jou. "Thanks, but I don't need the acknowledgement actually." Jou said as he got back to scribbling down his notes, leaving a weird face on Seto's face. "Umm... sorry. But I forgot all about things like those for a long time now."

"Because of what happened... to your father?" Seto asked silently as he felt Jou lower his head, nodding. "He changed me. I became someone I didn't want to be. He made my life a living hell... and now that he's gone, I feel like I can't do anything important... that's why I have to study and work to be able to raise myself… to be able to survive on my own." Jou answered, scribbling down once again and then looking back up to the CEO beside him.

"Care to give me some tips on how to earn money faster?" Jou grinned widely at the brunet as Seto blinked. "Work in a place with little things to do yet gives a great amount of wages..." Seto said as Jou laughed, "Life isn't that easy, Seto. Well, unless if you're _really_ that smart. Which I am not. Hahahaha." Jou giggled as Seto blushed at Jou's features. Seeing the blonde with glasses, decent clothing and a cute smile made him arouse all of a sudden.

"Seto?" Jou called as he noticed the brunet's sudden silence, waving a hand in front of the brunet's eyes. "Y-you called me 'Seto'." Seto pointed as Jou blinked, "I did? Umm... yeah I- I did. Sorry... I know you don't like people calling you tha-"

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's okay." Seto said his face still blank and expressionless. "I like the way you say it... I hear no anger or disdain to the tone of your voice." Jou instantly blinked, "Umm... th-thanks, I guess."

Silence befell on the both of them as they got back to their work.

"Do you have some free time?" Seto suddenly asked, leaving Jounouchi in a state of shock. "Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?" Jou chuckled as he closed his books and packing them in his backpack. "I want to take you out. I-I mean... I-if it's okay with you!" Seto stuttered as he glanced away once in a while.

"_Ehhh? Don't you hate me or something?_ I thought you didn't like to be seen being with me!" Jou raised an eyebrow as he placed his backpack on the bar and proceeded on wiping the table with a cloth, the CEO following closely behind him. "I don't entirely hate you... I hated your annoying attitude. But I don't seem to hate you now." Seto said as Jou looked back to him with arms crossed. "Yeah, thanks for being so frank and for telling me the truth." Seto smirked when he heard Jou laugh.

"I still haven't forgotten how you hit me with the dodge ball at PE yesterday!" Jou pointed out as Seto sweat dropped. "You're lucky I didn't wear my glasses that time. You would've broken it and you know I haven't got the money to buy a new pair!"

"Umm... th-that was an accident." "_You were laughing!_" Jou turned red as Seto laughed mockingly at the memory. "See that!" Jou whined, "_You're laughing right now!_"

Jou went silent and just pouted at the brunet, crossing his arms like a little kid. Seto's laughter soon died out when he noticed that there was a shot of pain and embarrassment in Jou's eyes. Silence befell on them once again as Jou started scratching the bridge of nose uncomfortably. "I don't have that much free time... but I'll try to squeeze you in, though." Jou said as he looked at smiling Seto.

"It's like I'm talking to someone different." Seto commented as Jou looked away shamefully. "Well, I'm still the old Jou, so you better not expect good things from me! I'm still the same arrogant and clumsy Jou! Got that!" Jou snapped as Seto laughed, "Then I have nothing to regret about." The brunet grinned.

Jou blushed at that comment and looked at Seto squarely. "Thanks." Jou murmured, leaning to Seto's cheek and pecking a small soft kiss. Seto instantly blushed the moment Jou's lips left his face. "I like you... you know?" Jou said as he took his backpack and turned to leave. "I'm closing up now. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jou waved to the young billionaire as he ushered the CEO outside, only to find a hand around his wrist.

"Se-" The moment he looked back, Seto's lips were pressed gently unto his.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and Jou felt himself falling on top of the table due to Seto's weight. But somehow, it felt so right to be held by Seto this way. "Seto-" "_Shh..._" Seto whispered, pressing his lips unto Jou's again. Soft moans were heard from the blonde and the brunet felt like his heart had lightened... His puppy was kissing back to him.

The moment their lips parted, Jou looked up to Seto's eyes with full of happiness and love. "Y-you... you just took my first kiss..." Jou blushed as he looked up at Seto with awe. "So I did." Seto agreed. Jou instantly blinked and touched Seto's cheek with a chuckle. The blonde's laugh was soon joined by the brunet's and both of them were laughing together as if they were kids.

"Sorry. I didn't know what else to say." Jou smiled. The two of them were left in an awkward silence as Jou noticed that they were still perched on the coffee table.

"Umm... m-my back hurts..." Jou informed as Seto quickly "Oh!"ed and pulled the puppy back. "Sorry."

"C-Can we…" Jou blushed, "Can we… kiss again?" Seto looked back at the blonde with a blush in his face as well. "I... I kind of liked it." Jou chuckled, as he scratched the bridge of nose again. "I know it sounds stupid, but, I..." He paused and looked up at the taller teen before him. "I... I was hoping to get it... for a long time now... I… didn't expect to get it so soon." Without waiting for the blonde to say more, the CEO perched his lips to the blonde's.

Jou responded by raising both of his arms and wrapped them around Seto's neck, pulling the CEO's face for him to kiss as he felt the soft and gentle lips of the brunet. The moment felt so right… and both of them didn't want it to end.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

I'd like to thank the ff. for being the first few reviewers of my fic. (n.n)v If it wouldn't have been for you guys, my fic would stay stagnant in my profile. XD LOL So, I thank you very much!

**Growing Pain  
Darkwitch17  
Gbheart  
Lady-Ai 14  
Dragonmaster1703**

Lastly, please review guys! (n.n) I'm kind of doubtful if I should continue this… I would gladly credit all the future reviewers and all you all to my Hall of Fame! (n.n) hehehe… thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 2: Boy Loves Boy

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Boy Loves Boy

* * *

Clouds.

There were a lot of clouds. Large, fluffy, cumulus clouds to be exact. The sky was so blue and the whiteness of the fluffy cotton like clouds makes the blue more radiant yet cool. He tried to reach for it, but instead, he came face-to-face with a blue-eyed teen.

"Were you listening to what I just said?"

Jou blinked a couple of times before realizing that both of his palms were on Seto's cheeks. "You look dazed… are you okay?" Seto raised an eyebrow. Jou shook his head rapidly and tried to brush off the image of the clouds from his thoughts. "I must've been dreaming..." He whispered as he touched his forehead to check if he had signs of a fever. "Are you _really _real?" Jou asked while blinking as Seto pulled away softly, raising an eyebrow, "What does _that_ supposed to mean?"

Jou suddenly pinched Seto's cheeks in his hands and started pulling his cheeks away, deforming Seto's face in every angle. "_Ow! Shop it! E hurtz!"_ Seto snapped but Jou didn't stop, sticking his tongue at the corner of his mouth and continue pulling in a painful manner. "What? Did you say anything?" Jou blinked as Seto slapped the blonde's away, rubbing his now-red cheeks and the tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I said, _Stop it! It hurts!_" Seto repeated.

"Didn't you so "Ow!" too?" Jou grinned as Seto rolled his eyes, "Silly puppy." adding at the corner of his voice.

"Oh. So... you're real." Jou laughed quietly and stopped when he suddenly noticed something else, "And what's with the corny nickname!" Jou snapped as Seto grinned, "I like it... "Puppy". It sounds just like you!" Jou pouted at that, but decided to leave it alone anyway. At least it was better than "_make inu_" or "_mutt_".

"I like it." Jou suddenly said. "Like what? The nickname?" Seto asked, blinking. Jou grumbled, "_The nickname, I hate!_ I meant the kiss, silly." Jou smiled as he slowly pushed away from Seto, who was currently wrapping his arms around Jou. "Umm... I- I have to close up. It's getting late." Jou said, although he never really wanted to part with the brunet. "I'll wait. Let's go home together." Seto said, holding Jou's hand securely.

Jou blushed, "_H-hai._"

* * *

"I never knew you liked me." Jou muttered as they walked back to the apartment Jou was staying. "I don't." Seto said as Jou looked back to the CEO with a weird expression on his face. _What did he mean by that?_ Instantly, Seto's left arm wrapped around Jou's waist and his right held Jou's cheek gently as they shared another kiss again for the third time that night. "Because I love you..." Jou blushed crimson as he looked around for signs of people.

"_What the-!_ _You're so corny! _Th-th-this is embarrassing! Aren't you taking this a little bit too fast?" Jou stuttered. Pushing Seto away with a blush on his face, but soon regretted it when he saw the disappointed look on Seto's face. "I-I'm sorry... n-never had an experience like this before." Jou said sadly, instantly blaming his tactlessness.

"That's okay. I kinda feel the same way… this is my first time too." Seto said, making Jou stare at him dreamily. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Seto asked and Jou was left in a shocked expression. "Y-you… you want to see me?" Jou blurted as Seto nodded reassuringly, "Yes, I want to see you." "I… I don't know, I have work." Jou paused, but quickly added. "But… we can see each other after." Jou said. They smiled at each other before Seto took hold of Jou's hand, "I'll come pick you up then.", walking back to the blonde's apartment.

* * *

_**The Next Day, Saturday Morning**_

"Where should we go?" Seto asked Jou as soon as Jou stepped inside his red Ferrari car. "Anywhere is fine with me, you decide." Jou smiled excitedly as the CEO smiled back, looking at Jou's face. "You want me to decide?" Seto smirked, "How about going to an expensive restaurant?"

"As long as it's your treat." Jou smiled widely, making Seto snort. "Yeah and as long as you don't slobber when you're happily eating." "Hey! I don't slobber!" Jou pouted as Seto started the engine to his car, "_Hai, hai_... we need to teach you the proper etiquette, puppy."

Jou blinked. "What for?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because you'll be joining me in a lot of dinner parties for Kaiba Corp. from now on." Seto announced as Jou's jaw dropped open. "Excuse me! But I didn't make that decision!" Jou freaked as Seto smirked at that comment, "Trust me, puppy. I'm going to announce you to the whole world."

"_Whaaaaaaat!_"

* * *

"Backwards, puppy. You have to spoon the soup backwards." Seto demonstrated once again as Jou grumbled in annoyance. "Why can't I just slurp the whole thing up in one gulp!" Jou lifted the bowl suddenly and drank all the liquid down. Seto laughed as Jou licked his lips of the spilled soup. "You've got so much to learn, puppy." Seto smiled as he looked at Jou savagely eating, seeing that Jou looking _and_ acting like a kid, which was kind of amusing really.

"Well, I don't need to do things which I don't usually do on my own. If they can't accept me for whom I am, then so be it!" Jou crossed his arms as he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You've got a point there, puppy." Seto smiled as he laid an elbow on the table and laid his palm on his chin, admiring Jou's actions. Jou was happily eating when he noticed that the CEO had been staring at him for the whole time. "What?" Jou blinked, "Aren't you going to eat? You're food is going to get cold." Jou said as Seto shook his head lightly, "_Hai_."

"Oh. You got some mashed potatoes on your cheek." Seto pointed as Jou wiped the wrong side of his cheek. "Hmm? Where?"

"Here." Seto stood from his seat and leaned towards his blonde puppy, licking the side of Jou's cheek. The blonde suddenly squealed in embarrassment, making the other customers look towards their direction. "_Wh-wh-wh-why_ _d-d-d-d-d-d-did you **that**!_" Jou stuttered, touching the part where Seto had licked him. "I don't know... I just felt like it." Seto grinned, as Jou blushed crimson, "People are watching! It's embarrassing doing these kinds of things in public!" Jou panicked.

"What? Are you ashamed of me, puppy?" Seto teased.

"N-n-no! It's just that... uumm... _a-anou_... don't you think we shouldn't be doing PDA!" Jou blushed.

"PDA?" Seto blinked. Jou dropped his head to the point where his chin almost touched the expensive-looking table and cupped his palms around his mouth. "Public Display of Affection!" Jou whispered loudly.

The both of them stayed in awe for a while until Seto burst out laughing he never did before. He had laughed before, but never that loud and never that painful before. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes and he felt like holding his stomach in place. "What's so funny about it, Seto?" Jou blushed crimson as he slammed his hands on the table, making the wineglasses shake in their place. Once again, the eyes of the other sophisticated customers turned to them, making them think that the two boys were a bunch of bozos.

But Seto won't stop laughing; Jou felt himself turn red in anger and embarrassment but then decided to shake it off from thought. '_It's nice to see him laugh like this once in a while...' _And as he sat down, he laughed along with the brunet. '_He's got a beautiful smile.'_

"Thanks for the day. I really enjoyed it." Jou smiled widely as he bowed before the brunet in front of him. "You don't have to bow all the time. Silly mutt." Seto laughed in the driver's seat as Jou smirked, "Bow. Bow." Both teens laughed and soon Jou stopped, making Seto stop laughing as well. "Really, I enjoyed the whole time being with you..." Jou said as Seto smiled in return, "I'm glad you did... Never thought we would bring this into a whole new level."

"Yeah." Jou nodded in agreement, blushing at the same time. "I... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Turning around, Jou made his way to the porch of his apartment, but soon looked back one last time to the CEO who hadn't driven off yet. Jou went running back down the steps and leaned to the driver's seat, pulling the brunet to a kiss. The CEO was taken back at first but soon closed his eyes in the contact.

"See 'ya!" Jou said as soon as they broke off, smiling and leaving the dazed CEO. And as Seto pulled away from Jou's apartment, Jou closed the door lightly behind him with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

_**Monday Morning, At school...**_

"_I want 500 push-ups, 300 sit-ups and 100 pull-ups from you sissies! Move! Move! **Move!**_" A huge man with large muscles went shouting through the megaphone, while holding a folder under his armpit. "Sir, yes sir!" The students of Domino High were always full of spunk, athletic, wise and hardworking. Except for one certain sophomore who never seems to get it right. "Oof!" Yugi exclaimed as he fell face first into a pile of mud.

"You again, Mutou! How many times do I have to tell you to _walk with your legs, not with your eyes_!" The man yelled, making his veins pop out from countless parts of his face. "Sir, I'm sorry, sir!" Yugi shouted, standing up as quickly as possible. "Man, C.A.T.'s got to be the worst subject I ever had!" Honda muttered to Otogi and Otogi nodded in agreement, "It's like we're in the army or something!"

"Yeah and Yamato-_sensei_ here acts as if he's a _real _general." Otogi snorted, continuing with his push-ups. "We have to do this while the girls attend Economics class. _Pfft_!" Honda snapped irritably. "_What's with your yappin' there, Honda!_ _Otogi!_" Yamato-_sensei_ suddenly screamed at the two boys' ears, making them drop to the ground in unison. "You gotta problem with me? Well, drop and give me a hundred more if you think _you're so tough_!" The man snapped, making Honda and Otogi grumble in complaint.

"You okay, 'Yug?" Jou asked as he approached the dirty teen. "Yeah... just got really shaky because of all his screaming." Yugi chuckled as Jou looked at his best friend worriedly. "Everyone would be making fun of me again... especially Honda and Otogi." Yugi sighed as he circled the limbs of his shoulders. "Yeah, regular bullies would probably do that, you know." Jou watched the two bullies getting scolded and felt laughing deep inside.

"Look, 'Yug... Don't pay too much attention to what those 2 have to say. Really, it's pointless listening to them. Okay?" Jou gave a thumb up as Yugi smiled, "Yeah. Thanks!"

"So, Jou. Was it true?" Yugi suddenly changed the subject, making Jou blink in awe. "Pardon?" "Was it true? I mean, are you really seeing someone?" Yugi asked interestedly as Jou blushed crimson, "H-h-how did you get that idea, 'Yug?" Jou stuttered, trying yo change the subject. Yugi simply smirked, "I heard it from Anzu. She says that you have the look of being in love."

"Excuse me!" Jou exclaimed, pulling himself up by the steel bars and performing the pull-ups. "I don't know what you're talking about, Yugi. You must be seeing things." "Yeah, and I know what I'm seeing Jou, my best friend, in love with some girl...or maybe some _guy_..." Yugi smirked, making Jou loosen his grip on the steel bars and falling with a thud to the ground. "_Yugi!_"

"So, it's a guy..." Yugi concluded, with a sneaky grin. "Hmm… Who is it? Come on! You know you can trust me, Jou." Yugi elbowed the blonde, giving a huge cheesy grin as Jou sweat dropped. "Umm... you see..."

"He's seeing me." Both Jou and Yugi looked up to see Kaiba Seto standing with his briefcase on his right hand. "Care to tell me what you're doing on the ground, puppy?" Seto asked as Jou stood up clumsily, "Oh. I... I fell down." Jou laughed nervously as Yugi felt his jaw dropping. "Y-y-you're seeing K-K-Kaiba!" Yugi stuttered as Jou smiled and soon nodded. "W-wow. Th-this is so unexpected. I mean... I- I never knew you had a thing for each other." Yugi laughed as Jou smiled nervously.

"Well, now you do." Seto snapped coldly, pulling the blonde by the hand and dragging him towards Yamato-_sensei_. "Come on, pup. You're taking an early break." Seto snapped as Jou blinked, "Eh? C-Can you even do that!"

"Umm... S-Seto?"

"Hmm?" Seto looked down to the blonde as he continued dragging his lover. "Umm... d-do you mind letting go? I mean, people are watching us, you know." Jou said embarrassingly, trying to pull his hand away from Seto's hand. "Let them watch. I don't give a damn." Seto snapped, as Jou blushed even more.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!" Jou freaked.

"I told you that I'm not ashamed at that I will announce you to the whole world, right?" Seto blinked. "B-b-but, th-this is so sudden! I- I mean, don't you think we should slow down a bit?" Jou stuttered, but Seto didn't answer him and continued pulling the blonde away from the school grounds.

"S-Seto. Seto, where are we going?" Jou asked in frantic as he clumsily staggered behind the CEO. "To a men's boutique." Seto said simply with a soft grin. "What! What for?" Jou blinked. "For your first dinner party representing Kaiba Seto's future partner." Seto winked as Jou felt a blush creeping out to his face.

"Eh? Wh-wh-wh-what!"

_**To be continued.**_

"A-Aren't you… t-taking this a _little_ bit t-too fast?"

"Would you stop stuttering!"

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

Hmm… I kinda noticed that their relationship _is_ a little bit too fast… O.o but I just couldn't edit everything again… Hahaha! XD so instead, I'll do something about it in the later chapters. I currently have 2 more chapters and side story finally encoded, but they need thorough reading in case I might miss out something.

Wow! I can't believe so many people reviewed! (n.n)v Thanks for the comments guys! You deserve a spot in the Hall of Fame! (n.n)v

**Kenzie** **Jadenwie  
Gbheart  
Yukiko  
Lady Geuna  
Lady-Ai 14  
Dragonmaster1703  
Growing Pain  
S. Chensu** **and Luff  
Subaru's Dreams  
T3h Supah Kappa**

Once again, thankies so much! (n.n)v


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble at 38th Street

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Trouble at 38th Street

* * *

"I like the black suit and blue suit though..." Jou whined as he turned himself around at 360 degrees to look at himself in front of 4 adjacent full-length mirrors. "Seriously, Jou. You look like you came out of a Halloween Party dressed in blue. And you look like a bee with the black." Seto commented as he tried to keep himself from laughing. "Well, I'm sorry for having such weird hair color, Mr. Know-It-All!" Jou crossed his arms, as he looked at himself in the brown suit, "I look old in this one." 

"Yeah, you're right." Seto nodded, ushering some salesladies to bring out more suits. His mobile phone suddenly rang, making him jump. "Hello? Kaiba speaking." Seto said as he looked at the receiver. "Seto! Why haven't you come home for lunch!" A child's voice erupted from his phone. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mokuba. I was picking out a suit for this Friday's Party."

"What? And I thought we'd be going together!" Mokuba whined from the other line, making Seto slap a palm to his forehead. "Oh yeah..." Seto muttered, making Mokuba pout over at the other side. "Big Brother, _hidoii_!" Seto simply chuckled and looked at his phone, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, okay? It's not for me, actually... it's for-" Seto instantly stopped when he was about to say "_Jou_". His eyes were caught by the sight before him... As well as, leaving his jaws wide open.

"Seto? Seto! Big Brother, are you there?"

"I'll call you back, Mokuba." Seto hung up and gaped as he saw Jou approach him in his new suit. "So... is this okay now?" Jou asked. Jou wore a white suit with a royal blue tie, as well as a small royal blue handkerchief sticking out of the pocket right below the collar of the suit. "Or are you going to complain again?" Jou grinned widely as Seto smiled stupidly, "I-it's great. I-I mean, you look good in white." The CEO stuttered. "Thanks. I feel that it matches my soul." Jou laughed cheekily as Seto snorted in disbelief, rolling his eyes in the process.

"How much is this anyway- **Whoa!** F-f-five thousand dollars! For a suit!" Jou shouted as Seto looked at the price tag. "Are they having a sale right now?" Seto teased as Jou raised an eyebrow, "Haha. And I suppose you're paying for this." Jou crossed his arms, making the CEO chuckle in laughter. "No. Consider this as an I.O.U." Seto smirked as Jou's jaw dropped, "I can buy a house in exchange for this stinkin' suit."

"Yeah, but you can never buy Kaiba Corporation with it." Seto joked.

"Haha. Very funny!" Jou grumbled.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Jou called as he came panting inside Cafe Fuji. "_Aah_! Fujiwara-_san_!" Jou exclaimed as the owner of Cafe Fuji, Fujiwara Hiro, emerged from the kitchen holding a tray. Fujiwara Hiro had thin beard all over his lower face and his ebony hair was gelled neatly unto his head. "_Ah, _Katsu_-kun_!" Hiro greeted as Jou bowed down before his boss, "_Ogaiiri_! You could've told me you were coming home; I would've picked you up!" 

"Nah! It's a bother. By the way, Keiko has told me that Kaiba-_kun_ has made a deal for Cafe Fuji to be in Kaiba Corporation?" The owner verified, receiving a curt nod from the blonde. "Well... I don't know if I can leave Keiko here. Hmm... How would you like if you worked there, Katsu-_kun_?" The raven-haired man smiled as Jou stuttered, "Are you transferring me there?"

"Yeah! I'll be joining you there! So I guess you don't have to go duty on lunchtime." Hiro smiled as Jou gasped, "Don't worry. You'll still be getting the same amount. Maybe even more... now that I don't have to worry about rent expenses." Hiro snickered childishly. "But… are you sure? I mean, won't you need extra help?" Jou offered.

Hiro simply shook his head lightly, "Katsuya, I'm really _really_ thankful that you're dedicated in working here. I appreciate it so much. So this time, let me do something good for you too." Jou was really touched by that statement as he smiled down, "Thank you, Fujiwara-_san_. Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Really... I'm so disappointed at you, Big Brother. I never thought you would forget about me." Mokuba pouted, having Seto forget about fetching him from the arcade. In the end, he walked home to find out that Seto had already bought a suit for himself for Friday night's big business party. "I'm really sorry, Mokuba. I've been busy about the preparations lately that I have totally forgotten about the promise I made." Seto smiled nervously, hoping his little brother would forgive and forget about everything. 

Seeing the unique expression on Seto's face made Mokuba blink all of a sudden, "You seem relaxed and happy lately." Mokuba teased and suddenly, his eyes widened, "You're in love are you! Tell me who she is! Tell me! _Tell me, please!_"

"What! There's no '_she_', Mokuba." Seto snapped as he laughed nervously, hoping his brother didn't get the wrong idea. "Eh? Then what are you so happy about?" Mokuba asked, laying his elbow on the table and palm on his chin, looking at his brother who is currently trying out his suit.

"It's a '_he_'." Seto said as Mokuba's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you're **gay**! B-Brother! Wh-why didn't you tell me!" "I tried to Mokuba, but you I barely have time with you that the matter seems to disappear from my head!" Seto explained as Mokuba shook his head in disbelief, trying to shake away the impossible thought. It was bad enough that his brother was slowly forgetting about him, but it had to come to _this_ conclusion! That his brother was actually a _freak!_

"I can't believe it!" Mokuba whispered, shaking at the same time.

"Mokuba..." Seto sighed sadly. "And here I thought _you_ would understand the most."

"I-" Mokuba stopped, he was going to tell Seto that he _does_ understand him. But a tiny little voice in his mind prevented him from doing so... knowing the whole truth that he could _never_ accept his brother to be gay. "I can't exactly say I understand you right away. But... but I'll try..." Mokuba softly said. "I don't know, it feels so wrong! But if... if it makes you happy... then, I guess I have nothing to do about it, isn't there?" Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, Mokie." Seto smiled back, patting his little brother's head.

"Well... who's this guy?" Mokuba asked, "Yugi? Ryou?" He guessed but Seto simply shook his head. The answer Seto gave made Mokuba's eyes widen and clutch his fists, bringing back to anger inside of him.

"Jou."

* * *

"_Irrashimase_!" Jou greeted as an old man wearing a sophisticated suit came inside. He was bald but had enough white hair right above his ears to cover the bare essentials. "How may I help you?" Jou asked politely, setting down a glass of water on the old man's table and taking out a piece of notepad to list down the man's orders. "5 bottles of beer. Nothing else." The man snapped. 

"5 bottles?" Jou repeated, hoping he didn't hear it right. Old men shouldn't be drinking that much. "Umm... excuse me, sir. But shouldn't you be drinking that much? I mean, it's dangerous for your health." Yeah, take it from Jou who has a drunkard for a father!

"I want 5 bottles of beer and that's it! I just had a bad day at work and I want to drink as much as I can!" The old man stubbornly said. "I'm sorry but this is a cafe, not a bar." Jou huffed, making the shorter and older man stand on his place and look straight up at the blonde, drawing attention from the crowd. "Get it or I'll suck your dick dry, bastard!"

Jou felt like a thousand nerves popping out of his forehead and clutched his fists. But seeing that his enemy here was an old man, he took the glass of water from the table and splashed all the contents to the old man's face. "We don't allow perverted old men like you here. So _get out_!" Jou pointed towards the exit and stomped away from the weird man, grumbling irritably.

Jou stomped inside the kitchen to reveal Hiro Fujiwara and Keiko Fujiwara discussing about the new branch they'll soon be opening. "Katsu-_kun_. Skipping off work?" Hiro teased as Jou sighed out loud. "That sigh means there are unwanted customers again..." Keiko giggled at the look of Jou's angered face. "Let it go, Katsuya! You should've known not to waste your time with him."

"But I feel like I did something wrong, though." Jou sighed, drinking a glass of water with one gulp. "What did he do?" Hiro blinked. "He threatened to suck my dick dry if I don't get him 5 bottles of beer! And he's an _old man!_" Jou exclaimed. "Hmm… A perverted old man. Reminds me of Grandpa Fujiwara!" Hiro commented as he gave out a loud laugh, enough to wake the dead up. But he instantly stopped when Keiko smacked him in the head.

* * *

_**Friday night...**_

"Are you sure I should be with you all the time? I don't know if I can handle all the business-y things that they're going to talk about. I don't know much about stock market, you know!" Jou said nervously. He knew he shouldn't have come, but Seto had come barging in inside his apartment and demanded that Jou should get changed for the party right away! The blonde had been preoccupied with too many assignments that he had totally forgotten all about the party.

"Don't worry so much! You don't have to talk about it with them! You can just nod and smile." Seto answered, making Jou pout. Countless thoughts were lingering inside Jou's head like: _It's your fault for dragging me here._ Or. _Why did you have to force me into coming here? I never remembered saying 'yes' about the party. Heck, you didn't even ask me about it. _But still, Jou loved the fact that he was with the CEO right now.

"What am I? Your fiancé!" Jou snapped, making Seto smirk, Jou instantly saw this and shook his head rapidly. "Oooooh No! D-don't even think about it, Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Jou blushed madly as Seto laughed at the blonde. "You have to promise you have to dance with me and _only _me." Seto smiled as Jou blushed. "Wh-what! No way! They're gonna think that we're together or something!"

"That's the point." Seto smirked, making Jou pale all of a sudden.

* * *

"_Ah_, Kaiba Seto!" A man in _yakuza_ said as he walked over to Seto, shaking the CEO's hand. "Mr. Koushirou!" A sandy blonde-haired man casually walked over to the CEO as Seto looked at him respectfully. "I see you have changed into a fine young man." The blonde man said, patting Seto over the shoulder. Mr. Koushirou's smile widened when he saw Jou standing a meter away from them. 

"_Ah_, I see you have finally brought with you a friend. And you are?" Koushirou walked over to the blonde teen and took out his hand for Jou to shake. "J-Jounouchi Katsuya." Jou stuttered, shaking the businessman's hand nervously with a nervous smile. "Katsuya... another fine young man." He smiled, turning to Seto, "Is he a high school friend, Seto? It's the first time I saw him." Seto walked up to the blondes and held Jou's hand, "We're seeing each other." Jou instantly blushed crimson and tried to break free from Seto's grasps in embarrassment but found that Seto had made a firm grip on his hand.

"Seto… let go." Jou whispered nervously, trying to pry off the CEO's hand away.

Koushirou's widened of horror and of shock. Jou felt like all eyes were around him and looked shamefully away. "Seto..." Jou whined at the corner of his lips. "Th-th-this is certainly very shocking." Koushirou commented, but he still bore a smile on his face. "I... I never thought the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation's gay. What would all the people say?" The man laughed, making Jou even more nervous. "Wh-what do you mean?" Jou stuttered. "I mean, people won't take it as easily as others can. No one is that considerate these days anymore." Koushirou explained, making Seto smirk confidently and Jou blink.

"S-so... y-you don't mind us being gay?" Jou stuttered, making Koushirou laugh out loud. "Of course I don't mind! I'm not a type of person who discriminates other people of their sexuality. Why should I bother with what people want and like? It's not like I'm the one deciding for them... I don't even decide things for my own daughter." He laughed out. Seto bowed his head down in guilt as Jou smiled to the man before them. "Thank you, Mr. Koushirou."

"Please, just call me 'Kou'."

"Kou-_san_..." Jou corrected with a smile.

The night was long for both teens, but it was nerve wrecking for Jou, he didn't want to be seen _too_ closely to the brunet. "Are you his personal bodyguard?" A man asked. "Excuse me, waiter?" Another one had called him, even though he was wearing an uber-ly expensive five-thousand-dollar suit. What kinda waiter would wear such expensive clothing! True, he didn't stand out to the crowd that much and his physical features weren't exactly "royalty", but he still had some pride left too.

"Hey. You okay?" Seto asked, concern etched all over his face as he walked over to the blonde who was sitting at the corner. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just nervous. All these people aren't really what I exactly call _'friendly'_." Jou grumbled irritably, being called a 'waiter' for the 5th time. "But yeah, I'll get use to it. There are some customers in the cafe who are jerks like these people are."

"Well, these '_jerks_' happen to be Kaiba Corporation's partners." Seto smirked, "To tell you the truth, I don't pretty much like them either." Seto laughed as Jou snorted, "Who would?" Jou chuckled as he touched Seto's hand and said, "I'll go get something to drink, okay? I need water to wash down the irritability in my throat." Jou joked as Seto laughed, "Come back right away."

"I will..."

* * *

Jou heaved out the heaviest sigh and placed a tray of wineglasses down on the table with a thud, having called as a 'waiter' for the nth time! So he had no choice but to do what the sophisticated "jerks" want him to. Okay, this was the last straw! Although he was wearing the white suit Seto had bought him, it was still useless. Outer looks don't count when you actually have the inner looks of a proletariat. 

Fetching himself a glass of punch, he turned to go back to the CEO when he suddenly bumped into someone familiar, making all the contents on the punch spill on the man's suit. "Damn it, look what you did, you imbecile!" The man snapped angrily, "Do you know this costs a lot of money!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I'll clean it up for you!" Jou stuttered, taking a table napkin and slowly wiping off the dirt away from the man's suit. As Jou looked up, he can't help but stare at the man for a few seconds. "What're you looking at, commoner? Get your paws off of me!" The man yelled, but suddenly stopped and looked at Jou's face, "You! You're that boy who won't serve my order! Over at that cafe at the corner of 34th street!"

"You're the perverted old man!" Jou growled under his breath.

"I see... so you're working for Kaiba Corporation too... this is interesting. I may have a reason to bring this company down by the likes of workers like you!" The bald man snapped, creating a nerve out of Jou's forehead. "For your information, I happen to be a guest here... I don't _work_ here." Jou cursed.

"Is that so? Plebeians like you ought to be partying at bars with whores and bitches of your kind." **That. Is. It.** He didn't care if that bastard was an old man! Jou was thoroughly pissed!

Jou slammed his fist into the man's jaw, making the old man fly to the other direction and slid to the floor. The havoc Jou created made all the people around them turn silent and look at their direction. "Kagami-_sama_!" A woman shrieked, running towards the fallen man who was currently trying to get up. "_Jou_!" Seto exclaimed, seizing the blonde's arm. "What the _heck_ are you doing!" Seto yelled, seeing the blonde teen glaring at Kagami. "Let me go, Seto!" Jou snapped.

"I see…" The old man evilly grinned, "So, you've been sticking up to Kaiba Seto's ass all the while, haven't you?" Kagami smirked, wiping the blood away at the corner of his lips as he looked over to Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, do teach your pet some manners before showing it to the public. You might lose another client again in the future…" He snapped, "…like you just had right now." The man glared, standing up and walking away from the swarming crowd.

* * *

"_You just lost me a very important client! Just because you wanted to show off your 'tricks'!"_ Jou was left aghast as he heard the CEO shout at him like this for the first time in his life. "_Is this all the thanks I get, Jou! After all I've done for you… is this how you repay me? By showing off the punk that you were once before?" _Seto had screamed at him this much before, but not to the extent that the brunet would be _this_ scary. 

"_So that's how you think of me, eh? Simply creating fights out of obnoxious people!"_ Jou yelled back, fear and guilt present at the tone of his voice.

"You should've just avoided it!"

"I didn't know, okay! _I'm sorry!_" Jou cried out, "I couldn't stand jerks like him!"

"Especially when he called me a _whore_ and a _bitch_!"

"_Well, you were certainly acting like one!_"

Jou was left with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, with Seto glaring right past him. Seto couldn't bear to keep on screaming at Jou like this. He knew all along that the blonde was just caught in the middle and had nothing to do about it. Heck, if they hadn't gotten together, Jou wouldn't be in this situation.

"So that's it, huh?" Before realizing it, Seto had done something really hurtful. His lips trembled to say something when tears started to form at the corner of Jou's eyes.

"You were just like him… thinking that I'd only "stuck up to your ass" because you're rich, powerful and everything?"

"Jou, I-" Pushing Seto away angrily, the blonde instantly bolted from his position and ran away from the screaming brunet, calling back to him. Jou didn't stop, nor looked back. He just wanted to get away... away from Seto... away from all the lousy businessmen... away from Kaiba Corporation.

**To be continued.**

_'I hate you, Seto...'_

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

Well, I'm glad people got the hang out of the story (that it doesn't actually move too fast… am I right? O.o) Well, my ears and eyes are always open for your flames and comments. (n.n)v I don't think bad about them at all. (n.n)v Thanks for the notices, guys! (n.n)v it is much appreciated!

**Subaru's dreams  
Miharu  
Lazy Snake  
S. Chensu** **and Luff  
Kenzie Jadenwie  
gbheart  
dragonmaster1703  
Talena  
Growing Pain  
Death Dealer Royal Sister of BDOD  
angel of darkness 507**

Thanks for the reviews! (n.n)v


	5. Chapter 4: To Forgive Forgotness

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 4:** To Forgive Forgot-ness

* * *

The event kept on repeating over and over again on Jounouchi's mind, especially when Seto screamed at his face before he ran away from the brunet. Their relationship was over... it was definitely over. He didn't know where his legs had brought him and soon found himself in Domino Park, where he would usually stayed during weekends to relax or do his homework. 

_'Guess love was just a waste of time...'_ He sighed inwardly as he wiped the remains of the tears on his face, sitting on a bench and wrapping his arms around himself because of the cold night. '_I knew I should've just stayed home and worked on that science project.'_

_/"I never knew you liked me."/_

_/"I don't."/_

_/"Because I love you..."/_

"I screwed up... _big time._" Jou muttered, admitting defeat. He walked over to the place in the park where a pond had been and remembered the times he had before when his family used to visit the park every Sundays on Family Day. He would even come to the same place every Friday afternoon after school with Shizuka to throw rocks to the small water reserve. Sometimes he just wanted all to come back to the way they were. He didn't even care if he had to undergo the pressure of dealing with his father's beatings again.

_/"Especially when he called me a **whore** and a **bitch**!"/_

_/"**Well, you were certainly acting like one!**"/_

He bit his lip, trying to prevent his lips from trembling and himself from bursting into tears once more. But he couldn't hold it in. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Closing his eyes and making the tears fall again; he gritted his teeth to the point where his lips trembled. It was so cold, so cold that Jou had to crouch lower as if he had a stomachache, gritting his teeth and gripping his arm tightly at where his knuckles turned white.

He can't help but see the CEO's reflection on the waters as he made his tears fall harder than they already are, _'Am I really just a whore and a bitch in front of your eyes, Seto?'_ Jou thought. _'What's the whole point in this relationship, then? What's the point of it all?'_ He trembled, feeling a sudden chill up his spine. '_You're using me, aren't you? **Aren't you?**'_

"I hate you... _I hate you!_" He mumbled to no one.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something was wrapped around him, and when he looked up; a certain brunet was standing in front of him, placing his coat around the shivering blonde. "You don't know how long it took me to look for you." The man said, kneeling down in front of the blonde and panting out loudly, probably from all the running. "Puppy..." The brunet murmured. Jou looked at the CEO before him and let all his tears fall down.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. I didn't mean-"

"What're you doing here?" Jou interrupted angrily, making Seto stop at his own sentence. "Aren't you going to bring your client back?" Jou asked coldly as he stood up in preparation to leave. Seto looked down, speechless. "Look. I'm sorry I screwed up your business party. I'm sorry I punched him. And I'm sorry for everything." Jou paused, "I got out of control since I had a rough night! It's bad enough that I had to go through all the while as a waiter in their eyes. But what's more is I saw that old man's face again!" Jou spat, looking away almost instantly.

"And here when I thought that my "boyfriend" might actually side in with me, I didn't even get a chance to explain the situation nor my side of the story." Jou sniffed as he rubbed his runny nose with the back of his hand and Seto could hear that in the middle of Jou's sentence, the blonde's voice had started to crack. Jou couldn't look at Seto's face right now, he knew that the brunet was probably there to scold him or something.

"We're going a too fast in this… And I… I really don't know what to do." Jou unconsciously scratched the back of his head, "I'll have your suit dry-cleaned and I'll give it back on Monday." And as Jou said that, he took a step to leave, but as he did, he felt a hand tugging around his wrist. "You wanted a chance to explain your side… give me a chance to explain _my_ side too." Seto said as Jou looked away stubbornly.

"I know what you're going to say! And there's absolutely _no way_ that you can make me feel better. All I wanted was to be alone." Jou murmured. "Does that mean you want to be alone forever? Are you trying to break up with me?" Seto asked coldly. "Why are you trying to use my words against me! _Why are you making me miserable than I already am!_ Just. **Stop it!**" Jou snarled irritably.

"Stop what? Loving you?"

Jou raised an eyebrow almost instantly; he was confused _and pissed_. "What? **_Grrrrrr! You're so annoying!_**" Jou whined, but as he pounded his fist on Seto's chest, he felt himself fall back, tripping at a rock beside the pond. "_Aaaahh!_" He exclaimed and grabbed the brunet by the collar by instinct, making them both fall to the pond below.

"What did you do that for!" Seto snapped as he wiped his eyes free from the dirty water.

"_Because you're too perfect and **I hate it**_!" Seto was taken back by that comment and saw Jou look away, the gray color of the water messing up with Jou's white suit. "_Baka_!" Jou snapped.

"You always have to do everything perfectly. You always have to do _this_ and _that_ and _whatever!_ You have to have a perfect _girlfriend_ just so people won't judge you!" Jou snarled angrily, "Well guess what? I don't do things perfectly! I'm sorry for being not perfect and most of all, I'm sorry for not being a **_girl_**!"

Silence befell on them and Jou was starting to feel uncomfortable with the water of the pond around his lower body. He was really soaked and it was getting really cold.

It was Jou's turn to be taken back when Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, pulling the surprised teen closer to him. The brunet rested his chin on top of the blonde's head. "You still haven't given me my dance." Seto murmured, making Jou stare downcast. "Shut up, you idiot. We're in the pond, soaked, dirty and we stink!" Jou snapped. Seto smirked and stood up, pulling Jou with him. "So does that mean that you'll dance with me if we're outside the pond?"

Jou grumbled, "Aren't you the least bit worried that I might I step on your foot?" Jou asked. "Why should I be? You stepped into my heart." Seto said as Jou felt blushing, "Corny bastard." The silence was awkward and since the CEO won't start, Jou decided to say something else. "We're in two different worlds." Jou changed the subject, making Seto smirk at that statement, "I wonder which world you belong to."

"A human world." Jou smirked back, "You're just a cold-hearted alien robot from some other dimension." Both of them laughed. It soon died out when Jou slowly latched his arms around Seto's neck and nuzzled his cheek softly on the CEO's cheek, crying all the sadness and apology he felt inside as they slowly waltzed beside the pond without any music. "Why did you invite me to your party in the first place? I don't fit there, you know."

"Because I want to introduce the whole world to the person I fell madly in love with." Seto grinned.

"Even though... we're both guys?" Jou asked nervously.

"Why do you make such a fuss over what people think?" Seto sighed, thinking that Jou must've been ashamed of their relationship. "Are you ashamed of people making fun of you because you're gay?" Jou lowered his gaze; "I wasn't joking when I said I'd announce you to the whole world."

Jou was thoroughly touched by that statement, but still felt depressed. "I'm worried for your sake. I don't want you being humiliated because of a silly relationship."

"Silly? Katsuya-"

"I can't risk your position because of me... What would your business partners think if you had a proletariat and a punk for a boyfriend?" The distraught teen said softly. "Jou..." Seto closed his eyes, feeling the guilt inside himself. "Didn't you see Kou-san's expression when you said that we were together? He was even _shocked_ that you were actually gay. What will happen to your reputation if Kou-san wouldn't understand!" Jou snapped.

"Katsuya, stop it."

"_What would happen if all the other people would find out! **I can't bear it if you lost your name just because of my little pride!**_"

"**_Enough!_**" Seto instantly crushed his lips on Jou's, holding both of Jou's cheeks in place. Both lovers stayed that way with the crying Jou. Neither of them cared if they were alone that night in the park... nor did they care if some people might see them in that position. The kiss ended when they were in desperate need for air. Seto wiped the tears away from Jou's face, making the blonde tremble at the touch.

"I don't care if I have to lose my job. Or my company. Or my reputation. As long as I have you." Seto whispered, as Jou shook his head in disagreement, "Please, don't." Jou whispered miserably, his eyes twitching in disbelief. "You care, of course you care! Kaiba Corporation has been your life! If you lose it, then you'd lose _everything_!" Jou suddenly yelled, pulling away from the CEO's grasp in shock.

"No, Jou. _You_ are my life." Seto whispered desperately, trying to change the blonde's mind. "Well, I wasn't before! I'm just trash from the streets! I don't believe in that '_you are my life'_ crap! _I don't believe you at all_!" Jou cupped his ears with his hands and shut his eyes heavily.

"Then you don't believe me if I say '_I love you_'?" Seto asked, his eyes filled with confidence and at the same time, sorrow. Jou heard it and felt guilt rise all over him again as he looked at the brunet terrifyingly. Without waiting for the argument to start again, Seto pulled Jou close and held him tightly in his arms. It took a while for Jou to relax and embraced back, nuzzling his head on Seto's shoulder.

"You jerk." Jou whispered. "You hurt me like that and you think you can get me back easily by saying you love me?" Jou felt tears running down from his eyes, "Ch. "_You are my life._" Hell, you got another thing coming!"

"Hehe I wasn't lying, you know. I'll do more than you'll imagine." Seto whispered back a soft smile etched upon his lips. "I'm sorry, Katsuya… I didn't mean any of the harsh words I said before... I didn't really know what I was doing not until it came out of my lips."

"Well, it hurts. It hurts a _hell_ lot. You better be sincere with your apology or I'll definitely kick your ass! I don't care if you're the one I love. You need some butt-kicking because you're too much for your own good." Jou pouted playfully with tears at the corner of his eyes. "_Hai_…" Seto cast his gaze downwards but soon heard Jou chuckling, the blonde wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck softly. "Yet… that's the reason why I love you, you _baka_." Jou said cheerfully, making Seto smile and melt deeper into the touch.

**To be continued.**

"I love you too, Katsuya."

* * *

(drumrolls) 

Ta-da!

**Hall of Fame**

Here are the wonderful reviewers who spent some of their precious time to comment on my fic. (n.n)v for that, I thank from the bottom of my heart.

**/Subaru's dreams/  
/Kenzie Jadenwie/  
/S. Chensu and Luff/  
gbheart  
Lady-Ai14  
Growing Pain  
ArraMidnight  
toeskater91  
FuturePast  
Talena**

/ -I'd also like to thank the 3 of you for being the most active reviewers for "Kat.Su.Ya." (n.n) I really appreciate all your comments!

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4… Stay tuned for "**_Chapter 5: Doubtful?_**"


	6. Chapter 5: Doubtful?

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Doubtful?

* * *

_**Saturday Morning, Café Fuji**_

"Hmmm… I see." Keiko smiled interestedly, looking at the blonde teen before her talking like an excited little child. "_Un_." Jou nodded softly, pouring black steaming coffee on a cup. "But nevertheless… you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Keiko smiled widely at the blonde teen as Jou blushed away, "I… I didn't exactly _enjoyed_ the party." He smiled and thought, '_But I did enjoy the **after party**.'_ Jou blushed inwardly, recalling the kiss they shared with the young brunet.

****"_**I can't bear it if you lost your name just because of my little pride!**"/_

_/"**Enough!**" Seto instantly crushed his lips on Jou's, holding both of Jou's cheeks in place./_

Keiko grinned evilly towards the blonde teen and laughed instantly when she saw that Jou was slightly drooling. "You make me want to go back to the old days we had with Hiro!" The middle-aged woman said as Jou turned red all over. "Please stop making fun of me, Keiko-_san_!" Jou whined. Keiko's laugh soon died out when she saw that the teen's shoulder drooped.

"I really… don't want to see him hurt… when time comes that we'll eventually have to let go." Jou looked sad all of a sudden, making Keiko's smile disappear too.

"I mean – yeah, I have to be optimistic about it and keep this relationship strong. But…" Jou paused, "I'm a guy. Things like these… won't be accepted by people. And…" Jou dropped the coffee pitcher down sadly and sighed out loud, "…I'm not exactly the one to give him children to be heirs for Kaiba Corporation, right?" Jou wanted to do something about it, but what? Have surgery and turn into a girl? Yeah, right! As if he had the money to do that! He didn't even have enough to buy dinner! And if that was the case, they'd be _no way_ for that to happen! He'll have to dream of reincarnation instead!

"But you _do _love him, right?" Keiko's words snapped Jou out of his thoughts as he looked at his employer. Keiko had a soft smile of that filled with kindness and understanding. It was all that Jou actually needed as he nodded softly, "Of course I love him… I've started liking him ever since we've met." He blushed for nth time.

"Then that's all that matters, right?" Keiko said simply, laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly. "I once heard that "love" needs no limits. Needs no time. No place. No _gender_." Keiko laughed out loud, making Jou (and maybe some of the customers) look at the hyperactively lady strangely. Jou felt like laughing along with the brunette, but he didn't have the feeling of doing so. Not with all the problems he was currently facing.

"Keiko-_san_… _arigatou_." Jou smiled politely, looking over to the middle-aged woman. "You are the mother I wanted to have but've never gotten… and I just want to thank you and Hiro-_san_ for taking care of me like as if I was your _own_ son."

"Katsuya…" Keiko was really touched by that statement. Jou smiled widely, but stopped when he soon felt something wet and hot by the tips of his fingers. "Katsuya… The coffee's spilling!" Keiko called. "_Ittai!_" Jou exclaimed as he jumped from his position and saw that the black liquid was spilling to the counter and to the floor.

Keiko laughed as soon as Jou jumped around, "_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow._" Jou whined as he shook his palm in the air rapidly. "I'm sorry, Keiko-_san_. I'll clean this mess up." Jou apologized as he turned around to get a mop but found that Keiko was already doing that for him. "Don't worry about it, Jou. You go serve that coffee and I'll clean this up." Keiko smiled as she waved at the blonde teen.

"Katsuya…" Jou looked up from the mess he made and saw that Keiko had a warm smile upon her face, "You'll always be a son to us… we're here for you. And if ever you need our help… we're there. We're always on your side." She informed and silently left. Jou nodded to no one and felt an easy feeling in his chest.

"_Hai_…"

* * *

_**Saturday Night, Ushioka's Boarding House**_

Knock. Knock.

Jou looked up from his homework to the knock coming from his apartment door and waited for that person to continue. "Who is it?" He asked when he heard no continuation. "Jou, you have a phone call. Says his name is 'Game' or something." An old woman's voice came from the door and Jou instantly recognized that it belong to Ushioka-_san_, the landlady. "Game?" He repeated softly to himself. "Oh! It's Yugi!" Jou had a wide smile upon his face as he opened the door to his apartment and proceeded to the hallway of the boarding house, seeing a phone on top of a small table just at the end of the hallway.

As he picked up the receiver, he gave a huge grin. "Hey, 'Yug!" Jou greeted as he heard a whine coming from the other end. "Where were you last night? I called you, you know. But Ushioka-_san_ said you were out! Were you working again? I thought you get Friday nights off. _Mou_…" Yugi blabbed. Jou laughed, "Hold on there, 'Yug. Let me explain!" The blonde chuckled as he squatted on the floor and started narrating what happened the other night to his best friend.

"He invited you?" Yugi didn't seem to believe it. "Wow… that's so… so…" Yugi trailed, trying to look for the right word. "…un-_Kaiba_." He giggled as Jou laughed with him. "Yeah… well… he's done a _lot_ of _un_-Kaiba things lately." Jou smiled shyly to himself as he looked at the receiver and waited for Yugi to continue. "I'm glad you're actually happy, Jou."

"Hmm? What do you mean? I'm always happy, 'Yug."

"Yeah, you were never happily _happy_. You know what I mean?" Yugi snickered.

"Explain."

"You got _so_ many things to do and you seem content in things like those but you never sounded _this_ happy before." Jou knew that Yugi was smiling at the other end; he knew that his friend was so proud of him. "Kaiba's got my approval for you. I think I can handle him taking care of my best friend without complaints. Hahaha." Yugi laughed at the other end, making Jou laugh along with him. "That sounded like you were my _mom_, Yugi."

"Haha. Very funny." Yugi smirked sarcastically.

"So… you really don't mind us being gay?" Jou asked, trembling at the fact that Yugi might say something to make him feel bad about his and Seto's relationship. "To tell you the truth, not really… I mean, I've seen a lot of guys getting together." Yugi simply said as if it was nothing, making Jou more depressed than he already is. "But they never really end up together forever, you know." Jou sighed sadly.

"Hey! How about Kou and Rei then? They're doing okay!" Yugi said but Jou sighed once again, "Yugi, do you even know what happened to Rei?" Jou could feel that Yugi was blinking. Of course he didn't know! Yugi was an innocent kid! He wouldn't know things like these!

"Umm… not exactly. Why? What happened?" Yugi asked. "I don't know if I should tell you this… but…" Jou hesitated; he didn't want to corrupt his best friend's innocent brain. "He got gang raped."

"**_WHAT!_**" Yugi screamed, making Jou pull the receiver out of his ear to prevent himself from becoming deaf.

"Kou's father… didn't approve of their relationship." Jou continued softly, sadness visible at the tone of his voice. "Kou's jerk of a father hired these men and assaulted Rei one night, saying that if he wanted to be gay so much, then they should punish him or something." Jou's eyes furrowed at how Kou's father could be so cruel and heartless, reminding him so much of what his father had done to him when _he_ found out Jou was gay. "I don't know the exact details, but I think Kou didn't want that to happen to Rei again. So they eventually broke up."

"What? No, they did not! They're still together so to speak!" Yugi snapped, "I saw them making out in the broom closet at school just 2 weeks ago!"

"**_YUGI!_**" Jou scolded, blushing all over at the fact that his best friend wasn't really _that_ innocent as he looked after all.

"**_Jounouchi_** **_Katsuya! Stop screaming!_**" Ushioka-_san_'s voice suddenly rang from the end of the hallway. "_Gomenasai, Ushioka-san!_" Jou called.

"Hehehe. I'm sorry, Jou." Yugi laughed at his best friend's reaction, "I didn't exactly stayed and witnessed the whole thing… I just overheard them when I was clearing out the dodge balls two Fridays ago." Yugi said sadly as Jou blinked at that statement. "The time when I went to the clinic?"

"Yeah…" Yugi nodded. "I kinda felt sorry for them and when I heard Kou's story, I just couldn't leave right away."

Jou was curious, "Go on."

"I guess he was crying, I heard sniffing and hiccupping. I heard Kou's "_I'm sorry"_s, Rei's comforts and Kou saying that if he were to choose of being in that family or Rei. He would pick Rei and that he didn't care if his family would condemn him forever. All the rumors I heard about the relationship were starting to get to me when I heard him say those words. I didn't really mind it at first. I even thought that it would be impossible for them to go on. But, it was so sad, Jou." Yugi sniffed, obviously starting to cry as well.

Jou looked down, pondering about his and Seto's relationship. Are things eventually going to turn out like that? Are they going to have to give up on each other in the future? The fact was inevitable and even if they were going to hold on, the time would come soon and they would have to break up for sure. Jou didn't want that to happen. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Jou? You still there?"

Jou was snapped back to reality as he blinked a couple of times. "Uhh, yeah. Still here." Jou laughed nervously. "I'm sorry for bringing up the topic, Jou. I… I don't mean to upset you, but-"

"Don't mind it, 'Yug. I'm really thankful that you told me these things. It gave me something to think about." Jou softly said. "But, Jou-" "'Yug, I think I gotta go. Ursula's having a temper tantrum again. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Jou asked as Yugi replied, "_Aa_. _Ja_ _ne, _Jou."

"_Ja!_" And with that, Jou hung up.

He felt getting weak as he walked back to his apartment; all the things he heard from Yugi were starting to get to him. How Kou and Rei had to suffer for a relationship tabooed by everyone. How they had to endure heartbreaks just to be together. How they had to go to hiding just to be with the one they love.

Would things get as messy as that with Seto and him? Would Seto choose him over his family or Kaiba Corp? Would Seto go through all the things Rei went through to be with Kou, to be with him? That, he didn't know. He didn't know. He wanted to know. But at the same time, he didn't want to know as well.

As he closed the door to his apartment behind him, he can't help but lean his back wearily over the door and allowed himself to slide down to the floor. He looked up to the white ceiling of the room and dark-lit atmosphere, and couldn't help but feel a hot tear trickling at the corner of his eyes… which eventually cascaded down his cheeks.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

(trumpets blowing from the far ends of the world)

**Hall of Fame**

Woo… it seems we have a new reviewer! (n.n) hehehe… once again, thankies to all!

**toeskater91  
Landi McClellan  
Lady-Ai14  
Death Dealer Royal Sister of BDOD  
Growing Pain  
S. Chensu and Luff  
gbheart  
dragonmaster1703**


	7. Sideline: Forbidden Love: KouXRei

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Kou knew that the pain was too much for them to handle. But Rei wasn't going to give up that easily. He is willing to fight for Kou. But will Kou do the same thing when he gets Rei into trouble which even he can't handle? Will love really prevail like it always does?

**Disclaimer:** The characters that'll appear here belong to me. There are some scenes of Yugi, Jou and Seto appearing though (which I obviously do not own) so the three of them don't count. (n-n)v hehehe!

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**_Aaaaack! WAIT!_**

Hey guys! Before I continue on with "**Kat.Su.Ya**" I'd like to say that this one isn't a continuation of Jou's Cinderella story but a sideline story dedicated to 2 of my OC characters Yugi mentioned in last chapter's events… that's right, Kou and Rei. Well, after writing Jou and Yugi's conversation, it kinda got me thinking since their story is like that of a fairytale too (not Cinderalla, but more of like Romeo and Juliet hahaha) and well, **Kat.Su.Ya.** is really based in fairytale plots! (nn) hehehe… so, I'd like to thank **Landi** **McClellan** for making a review about the both of them. Your review made me 100 percent sure to go on with uploading this sideline chapter (nn) hehehe!

I'd also like to thank **gbheart**, **Growing Pain**, **dragonmaster1703**, **toeskater91**, and **mandapandabug** for reviewing! (nn)

Lastly, the next update (**_Chapter 6: Blunders_**) would have to come late since Pre-final exams are fast approaching here… so, I encourage you to be patient because I'm already done writing Chapters 6-8 on paper, I just have to encode and edit them in the comp. I'll be back after the exams! (nn)v

Thank you ever so much for being the best reviewers in the whole world, everyone! I welcome you all to the "**_Kat.Su.Ya. Family_**" (yeah, sounds corny but I like it… hehehe! (nn)v)

Finally, here is a sideline story of Kou and Rei, Forbidden Love. Enjoy!

* * *

**Forbidden Love: **KouXRei Sideline Story

* * *

He was shaken. He was still shaken by what happened a few days ago. He couldn't eat. He couldn't study. He couldn't do anything but bury himself around the thick blankets of his bed and drown himself in misery.

Gray-haired, Akiyama Kou, trembled more when he heard a knock coming from the expensive doors of his quarter. "Master Kou, your father wishes to speak with you." A female voice came from outside as Kou closed his eyes with a loud sigh. He didn't want to his father, of all people, right now. But he knew he couldn't avoid the man, who brought him to this world, forever. He would have to face him sooner or later to confront of his "immoral" act.

Sighing in defeat, he emotionlessly stood up and studded out the room barefooted. As he walked around the (what seemed to be) spinning lobby of his "home", he felt pain in each step he made. Pain inside his chest, that there he was about to face his doom, that he was walking straight into it. Finally, he got to a huge brown door and as he knocked softly on the varnished timber, he waited for a reply.

"Enter."

The screeching sound of the huge door opening felt like that of the movies where a person was meeting such a scary figure behind those doors. As soon as he got in, he noticed that he was facing the back of the huge chair his father was currently sitting on and that it was good enough this way. He didn't want to see his father's face immediately. He looked around and saw that the same quantity of books were still there in that library.

The place reminded him of when his father and mother fought one night, eventually leading to their separation.

"You wished to speak to me, father?" Kou started, fear present in his voice.

"Sit." His father simply said as Kou trudged over to the sofa in front of his father's desk. Silence befell on both Akiyamas and as the chair swung around, revealing the old man, Kou winced in fear. "I am very disappointed in you." His father said slowly, bringing his palms together in a professional way. Kou simply closed his eyes and waited for his father to continue. "I am very _very_…" The old man paused and sighed out loud.

Silence befell on them once again and the elder Akiyama swung his back towards his son.

"I don't want you to see that boy again. I don't want you hanging out with any boys. You will come home immediately after school and I will have Walter follow you around even in school." His father paused as Kou clenched his fists, gritting his teeth at the same time. "You are dismissed."

Kou stood up instantly and stomped away, slamming the huge door on his way out.

He felt the cold pavement of the wooden door touch the back of his neck as he leaned himself there. He wanted to go back inside and scream at his father's face, telling him how he was never a father to him and that he had always hurt mother. That if he could've turned back time, he would've gone with mother instead than to stay with him like this.

_Rei..._

Kou's eyes started to water as the image of his black-haired lover came into his mind.

_Rei_…

He remembered the screams the black-haired teen made when all those men hovered over him. He remembered the tears that eventually escaped Rei's eyes, even though Rei forced himself not to show signs of weaknesses. He remembered Rei's "I love you" amidst the "punishment" he just endured. And he remembered Rei's smile filled with love, even though he was fully aware that Kou's father was there right in front of them.

_Rei_…

His smile. His laugh. He's so beautiful. He's so strong.

_I love you, Rei…_

"I love you… I love you so much." Kou dropped to the floor and allowed his tears to fall to the red carpet and didn't care whether he would stain them.

* * *

_**The Next Day, at school…**_

He knew he was followed everywhere. His father wouldn't just leave Walter with him. Knowing his father, he would have to assign 3 or more bodyguards following his son everywhere. Kou was thoroughly pissed. True, he _was_ weak. But he wasn't a girl, you know! He didn't need to be followed everywhere as if he was going to get raped or kidnapped soon. At least he wasn't weak enough to stand up for his own self.

The gray-haired lad looked down to his palms and balled them. Rei was the one who made him stronger. He was the one who told him never to give up. He was the one who told him to quit being such a crybaby and to avoid sticking up to Walter all the time. Kou inhaled deeply and as he looked up to the hallway, his eyes widened to that familiar teen standing a few feet away from him.

Rei.

He couldn't look at him. He couldn't look at him after what happened a few days ago. They were over. They couldn't be together anymore. So why was Rei here? Why was Rei showing his face to him after what had happened?

"Kou…" The ebony-haired teen started but stopped when he saw that Kou turned away, brushing off in an instant to the other direction. "_Kou!_" "**_Don't follow me!_**" Kou snapped loudly, making Rei stop at his tracks from running after him. "We're not together anymore, remember? Please Rei… I… I don't want to see you anymore." And with that, Kou strode off as fast as he could with tears running down from his eyes, leaving a wide-eyed Rei.

"Kou…"

* * *

"_That's it, Kaiba! I'm through screwing around with you!_" Jou yelled as he took 2 dodge balls, one for each hand and positioned himself for war. Kou turned to the loud, annoying voice and saw the blonde ex-punk, Jounouchi Katsuya. He had heard much about the teen… from being a punk to an outstanding student. Ever since his father was imprisoned, he changed for the better. Rumors spread around the whole school that Jou used to get beat up because of his abusive father.

"I'm not letting this go without a fight! **_Shobu_** **_ga!_**" He screamed as he rapidly took those red dodge balls and threw them towards the CEO. But now, it seemed as if nothing happened to him at all. As if he wasn't affected by what happened to him. Kou couldn't help but feel jealous. He always wanted to forget things just like that.

"Hn. As if you can hit me, you mangy mutt." Seto simply dodged everything being thrown at him. And there, was Kaiba Seto. The youngest multibillionaire and CEO throughout the whole world. He couldn't find himself associating with a guy like the "Ice King"; he knew too well that he and Seto were in the same background. Both of them had rich families and had to follow strict rules. And if both of them got to be friends, they wouldn't get along.

Kou didn't want to meet someone like him.

Seto, with a single dodge ball in his hand, waited for an opening from the blonde and prepared himself for the throw. His eyes twitched.

There.

The young CEO threw the ball and BAM!

Thud.

"Oh my god! Is he alive?" Everyone gathered around the fallen blonde on the grass, his nose bleeding and his head throbbing. "Jou! Are you okay?" Yugi panicked, waving a hand in front of the half-conscious teen. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Yugi gave out a V in front of Jou's eyes. "You ain't holding no fingers, 'Yug. You're letting out a V." Jou said in a drunken sort of voice. Some of the girls giggled at that comment, but others simply rolled their eyes. "Yeah, he's alive alright." Yugi sarcastically smirked.

Kou was still at shock at that event when he suddenly felt a strong hand around his wrist. He looked up to see Rei looking at him with such scary eyes. "R-Rei…"

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not." The ebony-haired snapped as he pulled the grey-haired teen away from the preoccupied crowd, hiding themselves with the crowd to avoid Kou's bodyguards from seeing them as well.

The last words they heard from the crowd was, "**_It ain't funny, you jerk! Stop laughing, Moneybags!_**"

* * *

"No… p-please stop…" Kou moaned as he felt himself being pushed into the back of the broom closet. "Rei…" He breathed, feeling Rei's kisses all over his neck and Rei's hands snaking its way inside Kou's PE shirt. "Rei…" Kou didn't know why but his tears came running down from his eyes, he wanted to be near the black-haired teen so much. But why did it feel so wrong?

"Please don't stop me…" Rei whispered, closing his eyes and kissing Kou fully on the lips. "I don't want us to be apart. I don't care how many of your father's men'll have to molest me or attack me! Hell, I don't care if they follow me everywhere! Damn it, Kou! I love you and there's absolutely no way your father or _anyone_ is going to stop me from being with you!" Rei snapped and slammed his palms by the grey-haired teen's face in anger.

Kou was taken back by that statement, but didn't bother it. He looked up at the person he loved most in both fear and in happiness. And as he felt his lips and hands trembling, he can't help but let his tears fall freely. "I love you, Rei…" The gray-haired teen responded, throwing his arms around the black-haired teen's neck.

"I'm sorry… for all the things that you've gone through because of me." Kou sniffed and felt himself hiccupping at his sobs. "Shh… it's okay." Rei comforted, but Kou chose to explain his side. "If I were to choose between you and father… I would definitely choose you. I don't care if I have to leave the house! I don't care if father will hate me forever!" Kou sniffed as Rei wiped the tears away from his cheeks, "I'm sorry, Rei! I'm really… really sorry…" Kou instantly buried his face to Rei's shoulder as he poured out his sadness on the black-haired teen's warm, loving embrace, his hiccups and sobs muffled at the fabric of the black-haired teen's shirt.

"Shh… it's alright. It's alright."

"No. It's not alright." Kou's voice trembled, "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry."

"Knock it off, Kou. Really… it's okay." Rei whispered, nuzzling his lover's head, "I don't mind… you know I'd do anything for you." Rei had a smile upon his face but Kou didn't like it.

"It hurt. I know it hurt you. Rei, I-" Kou was taken back when Rei's lips captured his in a liplock. As soon as they broke off, Rei pulled him close and held the back of Kou's head tightly. "I don't care. Damn it, I won't leave you, Kou… even if it'll kill me." Rei lowered his head and leaned them softly on Kou's back. "I love you…"

"Rei…" The grey-haired teen closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder, nuzzling his lower face on the fabric of Rei's shirt.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing this behind his father's back. But he wanted so much to be with the person he loves most. Anyone would do the same. As he allowed his tears to fall freely down his face, he can't help but smile at Rei's familiar scent of Jasmine flowers. He knew that this feeling would soon disappear… and that both he and Rei will have to go their separate ways. But for now, Rei was all he needed.

And until that day of goodbye comes.

He'll have to make the most out of this one.

_**Forbidden Love - End.**_


	8. Chapter 6: Blunders

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Blunders

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun was cheerfully shining its rays upon Jou's apartment window. The slow gust of the wind made the Sunday morning sound peaceful and the as the sun's light shone down on the blonde's eyes, brown orbs slowly opened.

Jou rubbed his eyes in an attempt to rub the sleepiness away. And as he got up and stretched, a loud banging sound came from his door. '_What a way to ruin the morning sunshine!' _Jou thought inwardly. "**_Katsuya!_** **_This is the third phone call you have this week! More of that and I'll add phone charges to your bill!_**" Ushioka's booming voice illuminated from the outside of his apartment door as Jou got up in awe as to who his called was this time.

"Umm… Hello?" He asked.

"Katsuya."

"S-Seto?" Jou gasped, "H-How did you get this number?"

"Still stuttering, I see." Jou could feel Seto smirking at the other end of the line. "Get to your point." Jou grinned at hearing the CEO's voice once again. "I got it from Mutou." Seto answered the blonde's question before and added, "_Obviously_." Making Jou roll his eyes at the CEO's attitude. "And? What do you want?" Jou smirked, making Seto at the other end choke out his traditional "Hn."

Silence fell on both of them as the blonde blinked, waiting for the brunet to continue. The awkward silence was getting to him and he started drumming his fingers. "Hello? Are you still there?" Jou finally asked and still didn't get any reply from the other person. "If you're not, I'm hanging up." "_Wait!_" Seto finally exclaimed, making Jou grumble. "I'm _tired_ of waiting." Jou snapped, "Just go ahead and spill it already, Seto." The blonde whined impatiently.

"I… umm…" Was the CEO actually stuttering? Jou wanted to capture the moment but was soon brought back to his senses when Seto continued, "…I …about last Friday, I…" Seto started which made Jou's smile disappear, making the blonde relive more memories of last Friday's party and his conversation with Yugi last night. "Katsuya… I… I'm sorry-"

"Forget about it." Jou said quickly, too quickly to be exact. And Seto could hear that the tone of Jou's voice was not forgiving but was actually an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it tone. "It's not your fault… I… kinda know how you feel about the whole thing." Jou lowered his head, smiling sadly to his own self. "It's okay… you really don't have to worry about it."

"Katsuya…"

"Aw come on, Seto! Don't give me that tone of voice!" Jou said cheerfully, "Really. I'm okay!"

"I just want to clear things out." Seto explained, but Jou simply shook his head, even though he knew that the brunet couldn't see him doing so. "Don't worry… I understand." Jou smiled, "You know what, can we just talk about this some other time? I mean, I'm kinda busy with homework, you know. Wasn't able to finish them last Friday. Hahaha." Jou laughed forcibly, nervousness present at the tone of his voice. "Oh. Don't call me early morning. Ushioka-_san_ usually throws a fit." Jou advised, adding a laugh to that.

"…Alright." Seto softly replied and sighed, hurt clearly present at the tone of his voice . Once again, Jou felt the brunet's sorrow at that sigh as he sighed to himself too. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Jou smiled and heard an "Un." From the other end; he slowly added, "I love you…"

"Yeah." Jou heard Seto's voice perking up a little, "I love you too, Katsuya." Jou nodded. He felt another pain tugging at his chest as he placed the receiver back to its place again just like last night. This was the second time he lied just to end the conversation and hang the phone call up, both of them coming from two special people in his life.

"I'm a bad person." Jou sighed out loud as he rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry… Yugi… Seto…" He whispered to no one as he wearily went back to his room.

* * *

_**Monday Morning, At school…**_

"_Hey! That's mine! Give it back!_" Yugi screamed as he tried to get his backpack back from two taller teens. But sadly, both his arms were pinned around a certain pointy-haired brunet's arms behind him and he was easily being lifted off of the ground. "Aww, you don't have to be such a spoiled sport, Mutou. We just wanna check out what's inside your bag." A familiar black-haired dude smirked as he dug inside the contents of the shorter teen's bag.

"No!" Yugi snapped and kicked his legs, but well, you know how short they are. As the black-haired hoodlum got his hand out of the bag, he revealed a black wallet. "_No! Don't! Give it back!_"

"Relax, Mutou. We're going to return it… _eventually_." The teen snickered as Yugi's eyes started watering.

As the teen started pocketing the black wallet, he felt a sharp pain behind him as he doubled over. "Give it back, Otogi!" As Otogi Ryuuji glared to his attacker behind him, he saw none other than, Jounouchi Katsuya. "Honda! Let Yugi go!" Jou snapped as he looked at the brunet behind Yugi. Honda gasped at first but didn't follow Jou's orders.

"_Damn it, Ryuuji!_"

"You can't make me, Jounouchi!" Otogi simply snarled and Jou opted to take it by force. "Damn it, give it back!" Jou yelled as he wrestled the black leather wallet out of the dice-man's hand. "Jou!" Yugi called worriedly, seeing both Otogi and Jou pulling at each other's hair and strangling at each other's throats.

"_Aaaarrrgh!_"

"_Ugh!_"

"**_Jounouchi_** **_Kick!_**" As Jou's kick made contact into Otogi's balls, the DDM Master keeled over at the pain and dropped the wallet to the floor, looking up to reveal that his face was distorted as ever. "Y-y-y-you'll p-p-p-pay f-for this, J-J-Jounouch-ch-chi…" Otogi trembled as he pointed an accusing finger towards the blonde and quickly limped away, assisted by a frantic Honda away.

Yugi was still in shock by the whole predicament and didn't realize that Jou had dropped his wallet in his palms. "There you go, 'Yug. I hope you didn't get hurt or anything." "Eh? What?" Yugi blinked a couple of times before looking up to Jounouchi. "Th-thanks, Jou. Th-that was amazing. Shocking… but still amazing." Yugi grinned as Jou snickered in relief. "Hahaha! I didn't actually think that I could hit him there. I was aiming for his knees." Jou laughed out loud, making Yugi sweat drop.

The tri-color haired teen couldn't help but laugh with his best friend as he saw Jou's cheerful self. "Let's go to class." Yugi suggested as Jou nodded in agreement, "_Ossu!_" But before Jou could take a step towards their school grounds, he was stopped when Yugi said, "I'm sorry, Jou." Jou looked back to his friend and saw Yugi looking downwards.

"I'm sorry for saying those things last Saturday night… and… I'm sorry for bringing you into trouble today." Yugi muttered, "I know I'm such a weakling and I know how much trouble I'm causing you." Jou suddenly burst into fits of snorts and Yugi instantly shot his head up. "You're not causing me trouble, 'Yug! Honestly, it's no big deal!" Jou smirked, giving his best friend a thumb up.

"But yeah, you should really stand up to those guys, 'Yug." Jou smirked, "They're a bunch of sissies to be exact, you can just kick them in the shins and they'll leave you alone!" The blonde laughed once again, making Yugi feel better. But deep inside, Yugi knew that he was still a burden… and that all his selfishness is bringing Jou down as well. He silently vowed to himself that he'll be stronger next time.

'_Yosh!'_ He gathered his confidence and marched to Jounouchi's side. "From now on, I'm going to be stronger!" Yugi smiled widely, making Jou agree in an instant. "That's the spirit!" Jou beamed, "Now let's go before we get late for class!" He retorted frantically and ran towards the school, leaving the panicky Yugi following closely behind.

For now, everything is going well. But how long will you keep up with this façade, Jou? How long will you keep changing the subject of the pain that is tugging inside your heart?

* * *

He knew he should really be working on that Science project with his partner. He was actually thinking about it before, but the week's events had made him forget about it and he was really getting worried since the deadline was fast approaching. "Oh! Jounouchi!"

Jou looked back to see an old lumpy woman whose white hair was tied into a French twist standing beside the doorway of the library. "Can you do me a little favor?" She asked politely as Jou blinked before finally nodding, "Sure, Takakuchi-_sensei_." He said and walked towards the librarian. As soon as he got there, Takakuchi led the teen inside the room full of books. "I need that book over there, the one that says, "_The Art of Loving"_. Can you get it for me?" The old lady pointed towards the third shelf.

Jou looked down at the stepping ladder and saw that even _he_ can't reach the third shelf even if he tried to. What can an old woman do? The blonde had no choice but to reach out for it anyway. "Sure, Taka-_sensei_." He nodded unconsciously and pulled his sleeves up, standing on the stepping ladder.

"Be careful, Katsuya." The old woman said as Jou replied, "I will." But as he reached towards the second shelf, he felt the ladder wobbling. '_Uh-oh.'_ He inwardly freaked and tiptoed some more, reaching for the book. "Got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Jounouchi! Watch out!"

"_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa._" Wobble. Wobble. "**_Aaaaccckk!_**"

BAM!

"Jounouchi! Are you okay?" Takakuchi-_sensei_ asked, running over to the fallen blonde underneath the pile of books that had toppled over him. "Yeah. Still alive." Jounouchi answered clumsily as he scratched his head, "I'm sorry I made a mess. I'll help you clean this out." Takakuchi smiled in relief as Jou stood up casually, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you are alright."

"Me? Of course I'm alright! I am as hard as a rock!" Jou grinned widely. "Well, let's get this place cleaned up then. I'm guessing you only have Study Hall today." Takakuchi smiled as Jou nodded, "_Hai_."

* * *

"Jounouchi."

"Hmm?" Jou looked up from the pile of books and looked at the old woman, a sorrowful expression upon his face. "You have been the talk of the faculty lately." Takakuchi murmured, but Jou clearly heard what the woman said. "Really…" Jou smiled forcibly. His reply was more of a statement than a question of disbelief. He knew that the news was about to reach the administrators soon. He knew that he had to pay the consequences. That the time would eventually come for him to face his problems.

"Jounouchi?"

Jou was snapped back to reality and blinked a couple of times before fully knowing the surroundings around him. "Jounouchi… how are you doing lately? I mean, with your lifestyle." Takakuchi asked, concerned etched all over her face. Jou was taken back by that question, no one had asked him about that before and he really didn't think about it at all. All he ever thought about was earning money and finishing school.

"It's okay… I guess." Jou scratched the back of his head, "But… there are times when I just want everything to stop for a while so I can have fun!" Jou laughed nervously and saw that Takakuchi was listening closely to the blonde. "I haven't exactly had fun ever since Dad had been brought to the hell house." Jou muttered and Takakuchi nodded, understanding the ex-punk's situation.

"Hahaha! Why am I telling you this? I'm sorry to trouble you, Taka-_sensei_!" Jou laughed but Takakuchi cut him off, "Jounouchi… I'd like you to come over every time you'd like to talk." Jou was taken back by that request and waited for the librarian to continue. "I know that this old woman won't do you any good… but, I'd like to listen to your stories." The old woman smiled, "Not as a teacher… but as a parent… or simply… as a friend." Jou turned crimson and lowered his head in embarrassment, "Umm… I… I'm not exactly in good terms with the administration. A-Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, very much." Takakuchi smiled as Jou agreed, "Okay. I'll come." He said, "I have to go back to Study Hall. I'll be leaving now." Jou bowed and slowly left the library. As the blonde slowly closed the door behind him, Takakuchi sighed out loud.

_**To be continued.**_

"I'm so sorry… Jounouchi…"

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

Hey guys! (n.n) I'm so sorry that Chapter 6 took too long to be uploaded… Finals ain't over yet (just taking a little break… shhhh… (n.n) hehehe) and once again, I have to inform you that "**_Chapter 7: Can't Keep Up_**" will have to come out late.

Oh yeah! Thanks to:

**gbheart  
smoondigiboy  
ArraMidnight  
toeskater91  
S. Chensu** **and Luff  
Landi McClellan  
mandapandabug**

…for reviewing. I was happy that 7 reviewers still reviewed (but also disappointed that previous reviewers ain't reading anymore T.T) I'll try my best to upload (and encode) sooner! (n.n) Thanks guys and God bless!


	9. Chapter 7: Can't Keep Up

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Can't Keep Up

* * *

"Hey 'Yug!" Jou called when he saw his little friend walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "Jou?" Yugi blinked, "I thought you had your work today!"

"Well, my lunch shift's off permanently. Apparently, Café Fuji's opening a new branch at Kaiba Corportaion and I was transferred there." Jou informed and winced when he realized that working at Kaiba Corporation is going to be like hell after what happened at that business party. He hadn't actually thought about it… until now. "Really? How coincidental." Yugi snickered at the blonde, making Jou raised an eyebrow. "So that must mean that you'll be joining me for lunch from now on?" Yugi beamed as Jou nodded.

"_Waii_!" Yugi cheered, making Jou laugh at his best friend naiveté, "_Saa, ikimashou!_"

"Puppy."

Both friends looked behind them and saw the famous CEO of Kaiba Corporation; Jou didn't say anything as he made eye contact with the brunet. Instead, he simply blinked, still speechless at last Friday's event. "We need to talk." Seto simply said and Jou could instantly say that something was at hand. "I…" Jou started and directly turned his gaze to his shorter friend. "Go on, Jou. I'll catch up with you later." Yugi smiled considerately and finally left for the cafeteria.

"Well? What is it?" Jou blinked nervously, waiting for the billionaire to speak. "Not here… let's go somewhere else." With that, the brunet instantly took Jou's hand to his and stormed away towards the doorway of the school, a stuttering blonde dragged behind him.

* * *

"H-Hey! Where are we heading?" Jou whined as he tripped on his feet, but with Seto's hand around his wrist, he was able to easily pull himself up and continue walking towards the school grounds. After what seemed to be a minute later, Seto stopped and Jou could see that they stopped at the school's backyard. Jou could feel his heart pounding in his head as he looked around and saw that they were both alone.

"Wh-why here?" Jou had to ask.

"You don't want PDA, remember?" Seto smirked back to him and Jou snorted, "Why? Are you planning to do something _horny_?" Seto suddenly turned red at that reply, making Jou laugh at the sudden rare expression of the CEO. "Hahaha! I was just playing with you, Seto." Jou laughed, making the brunet look at his lover as if he was looking at an angel. The blonde stopped laughing as he saw Seto's gaze wrapped around himself. "Umm… let's go sit over there." He turned away and walked over to a tree, sitting under the shade of the tall sapling.

Both teens enjoyed the slow breeze of the wind as the tree followed its lead, countless leaves falling from its branches.

"I didn't really mean it." Seto started, making Jou jump at his sudden conversation. "Didn't mean what?" Jou blinked as Seto lowered his gaze, "I didn't mean to say you were a whore… or a bitch… you never were." Jou's face bore of that of memories again, he was running away from his problems far too long already. He inwardly told himself that he was going to face it once and for all. "Yeah, I know…" Jou smiled sadly.

"Hey, Seto." Seto didn't answer but simply tilted his head towards the blonde's direction.

"How did we become lovers?" Seto was taken back by the question, not because of Jou's feeling of doubt. But because he couldn't find a single answer to that question. "I… I guess… it started when I asked you out." Seto guessed, "And that I agreed then when we kissed right after?" Jou continued guessing, "But… is it really that fast? I mean, I'm not saying that we shouldn't see each other. It's just that… well…" Jou was speechless when Seto looked at him with deep sad eyes.

"I can't keep up with it…" Jou finally said, sinking his head in the depths of his knees in fear of rejection. "A lot has happened… and well… I'm just insecure about this." Jou laughed in the midst of his crouch, but he knew too well that it was only a way for him to stop himself from being upset. "We're both new at this. Are we really doing this the right way?"

Jou waited for the brunet to reply. I guess the CEO was too shocked at that topic because it took him a while to process everything. "We're going too fast, right?" Was Seto's only reply. Jou nodded honestly and added, "Please don't hate me…" Jou whispered. "I don't hate you… I can never hate you." Seto responded, scooting right beside Jou's hovered form. "It's my fault to begin with… I brought you into a lot of trouble ever since we got together."

"To tell you the truth, I was unsure of what I was doing. I kinda noticed the pace and told myself to slow down. I guess I was too obsessed all this time and didn't want you to be taken away by anyone else." Seto chuckled.

"I didn't know how my feelings started changing… one moment I was there, standing outside Café Fuji, ready to insult you with all the names that I could think of. But as I got inside, I saw how stressed you looked when you were buried with all those assignments. It was as if you were about to breakdown anytime soon." Seto explained, making Jou listen intently. "And I had this sudden urge to wrap my arms around you and tell you that everything's going to be okay. That even if they aren't, I will _make_ them okay for you."

Seto smirked when he paused, "You were like a drenched puppy outside a storm, seeking someone's warmth to share with." He snorted, but stopped when Jou didn't laugh with him. As he looked towards Jou's way, he saw the blonde's shoulders shaking.

"Katsuy-"

"I just realized…" Jou choked as he sniffed, "…that I'm the one at fault all this time." Jou said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his arm furiously. He instantly looked up to Seto, revealing the tears running down his eyes, "You're the only one… who saw my pain and weaknesses… and still managed to love me for who I really am. And… I- I was stupid not to see… that you're the one I've been waiting for all this time!" Jou sniffed.

"I was scared of this relationship going too fast. I… I was scared that you were just going use me! I didn't want any more problems in my life… that's why I told myself that this relationship could never work out! I stupidly used the reason that we're both guys and that we have to break up eventually." Jou trembled as he lowered his head and gritted his teeth angrily.

"**_I_** used you, Seto! It was **_I_** who used you all this time. **_I_** was playing with your heart." Jou bit his lip as he choked from his sobs. "You were the one I wanted… you were the one I was longing for…" All this time, Seto bore no hate or malice to Jou's words. He simply took this as Jou's way of a confession. Bickering, fighting, arguing and maybe being rivals with the blonde for years had actually paid off. It got him to know Jou without people knowing that he actually felt something different.

Yeah, he's proud to say that he knows the blonde even more than Yugi does.

"Unforgivable… the things I did are so unforgivable." Jou choked. He instantly felt an arm wrapping around his waist and as he looked up, he found his lips captured by the CEO's, the brunet's other hand held securely over the blonde's cheek. Jou's eyes were as wide as ever but soon closed when Seto's thumb circled around Jou's soft skin. "I'm sorry." Jou breathed, without opening his eyes. "Don't be." Seto whispered as he stole another kiss from the blonde.

Jou didn't care if people saw them in this state; he didn't care if they were to be denounced from the whole world… as long as Seto's here. It is enough. With Seto with him, he couldn't care less if it was them against the world.

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Seto asked in a concerning tone as he looked to Jou's direction, the blonde's head peacefully resting upon the brunet's shoulder. Jou looked towards Seto weirdly and chuckled, "I'm not one to hold feelings for a long time." Jou informed, making Seto raise an eyebrow. "Well, it certainly looked like those words were bottled-up feelings." Seto mocked as Jou pouted and lowered his gaze. "Fine! That was the first time, okay? Why'd you always have to embarrass me?" The blonde snapped as he buried his face within Seto's shoulder embarrassedly.

"Silly puppy." Seto laughed as he took Jou's hand to his, intertwining both their fingers together.

"I'm really sorry you had to lose a client, Seto." Jou started once again, making Seto roll his eyes. "I told you not to be sorry, remember?" Seto snapped but Jou smirked, "I wasn't done with my sentence yet! I meant to add that I'm not sorry you lost a client like _that_ perverted old man!" Jou snapped irritably.

Seto was about to laugh at the blonde's comment when he suddenly remembered something else. "How did it start, Jou? What happened between you and Kagami?" Jou blinked and realized that all this time, Seto didn't know that he and old Kagami met at Café Fuji. Sighing out loud, Jou sat up straight and started narrating to him what happened a few days back at 34th street and what happened on Friday night. "All because he wanted to suck my dick dry." Jou laughed at the memory, but Seto didn't react and simply stared downcast.

"I guess I was being a bit bitchy…" Jou softly said, scratching the back of his head nervously as he laughed forcibly. "I mean, I can't believe he actually remembered my face and started bad-mouthing me about what happened before that. I guess I really do have a face a plebeian and he used that on me." Seto instantly took the blonde by the wrist, making him stop at his ridiculous ranting. "That's not true! That is definitely not true!"

"Really… It isn't?" Jou's reply sounded more of a silent argument than of an agreement. Seto instantly locked Jou's neck with his arm and gave the blonde a playful noogie. "Stop looking down on yourself, you stupid mutt. You're acting like a prissy character from a drama movie!" "_Aaaaahhh!_" Jou tried struggling from the headlock, but Seto wouldn't let it go without a fight. "Quit it, Seto!" Jou whined, "No." Seto retorted playfully. "_Setooooo_…" "Say 'uncle'!" Seto sneered.

"_Why should I, you prick_!"

"Say it, Jou! Say it!"

Jou rolled his eyes and decided to give in, "Uncle." Jou muttered under his breath. Seto grinned and pushed the blonde some more, "What? I didn't seem to hear you."

"**_Uncle!_**" Jou burst out in laughter and as the young billionaire promised, he let him go. "You really _are _a silly puppy, you know that?" Seto said as he held Jou's cheek in place and gave a small peck on Jou's pale lips. "Fussing over something so small… you shouldn't think about stuff like those."

"But-"

"Shut up. I'm not yet done." Seto cut him off quickly, "Now where was I? Oh yes. Things like those don't matter to me at all. As long as everything turns out okay. Don't brood over what happened in the past, it'll only make you more depressed about something that cannot be undone."

Jou smiled as he stared downcast, a soft smile plastered upon his face. "Yeah, but at least it makes me aware of my mistakes and avoid it from happening again." Seto frowned at that and replied with a scowl, "But you're not doing it like what you're telling me right now. Your current state is making you look like you are drowning in self-pity." Jou blinked at that thought and realized that the brunet was actually right.

"The Jou I know would yell, "_I'll kick your ass, Moneybags!_". Standing up after losing a battle and going on." Jou instantly laughed as soon as Seto imitated him of his favorite catchphrase. He got a hand it to the CEO; he _was_ making a lot of sense with their current conversation.

The lunch bell suddenly rang, making both teens' heads turn to the direction of the eerie and annoying sound. "Has it been an hour already?" Jou asked, bewildered at how time actually flies so fast. "Obviously. I guess we skipped lunch and have to go back to class. Are you hungry?" Seto asked the blonde. Jou softly shook his head and added, "I've been used to skipping lunch all this time."

"Because of work? If I remember correctly…" Seto smirked as Jou blushed, "Y-Yeah… but I don't have do that anymore… now that I'm transferred to your branch." Seto had a confused look as he waited for the blonde to continue his explanation, "I got transferred to Café Fuji's Kaiba Corp branch." Jou tried to avoid Seto's gaze as he nervously scratched the bridge of his nose. "Y-you'll have to… guide me all the way, Seto-_sama_?" Jou asked as Seto nodded softly but wholeheartedly, "_Un. _I'll be honored to work with you from now on, Jounouchi-_kun_."

As they returned smiles to each other, they slowly got up and went back to class, their hands locked into each other's.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

Oh my! I haven't encoded Chapter 8 yet! Nyaaahh! I'm so sorry that Chapter 8 will have to come out late! I'm sorry too for making Chapter 7 come out late! T.T forgive me? 


	10. Chapter 8: The Chase of the Missing Ntbk

**Kat.Su.Ya.**

**Summary: **Jou's life is complicated, he goes through falling in love with the rich Kaiba Seto, he works in the same company, he fights through rules of being in a rich family... but most of all, he deals with his own problems -- suffering poverty. (A classic Cinderella-like story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Well, maybe some of them. Some scenes and plot don't belong to me as well... they belong to the Korean Drama Show "_Romance in Paris_".

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_"I can't exactly say I understand you right away. But... but I'll try..." Mokuba softly said. "I don't know, it feels so wrong! But if... if it makes you happy... then, I guess I have nothing to do about it, isn't there?" Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, Mokie." Seto smiled back, patting his little brother's head._

_"Well... who's this guy?" Mokuba asked, "Yugi? Ryou?" He guessed but Seto simply shook his head. The answer Seto gave made Mokuba's eyes widen and clutch his fists, bringing back to anger inside of him._

_"Jou."_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Chase for the Missing Notebook

* * *

"Jou? Why Jou?" Mokuba asked so suddenly, that it made Seto acknowledge the fact that Mokuba never really _did_ understand his situation. "Because he's the one who understands me…" Seto simply answered as he smiled at Mokuba. Mokuba had this indescribable expression upon his face as he looked at his brother looking all lovey-dovey. Seto saw this and simply rolled his eyes, "You'll understand when _you_ learn to fall in love, Mokie." Seto stated as Mokuba's eyes shot wide open.

"**_No way am I falling in love!_**" Mokuba blushed in embarrassment.

"You're turning red, _Ottouto-kun_." Seto teased, "Who knows? Maybe _you_ like guys too!"

"What! **_Eeeww!_** _No way!_ I'm outta here, _Onii-san_! You're freaking me out!" Mokuba walked as fast as possible back to his room, away from his insane brother's freaky feelings. As he walked towards his room, all he ever thought about was how to end this silly nightmare. Mokuba chewed on his fingers nervously as his eyes furrowed at that action, "I have to break them up… somehow."

* * *

A certain blonde teen scratched his head as he looked down on the odd-looking notebook in front of him on his table and scribbled a few contents on it. "I finally got my pay for this month so that means I have to pay the apartment fees, electricity and water." Jou said to himself, whipping out a scratch paper and adding his total expenses. Finally, he sighed out loud and circled the joints on his shoulder and neck, "I need a calculator."

"_Hey Jou!_ _Watcha doin'!"_ A voice suddenly boomed into his ear and he jumped. "Don't scare me 'Yug!" The blonde hyperventilated as he held his chest, feeling as if his heart was about to jump out. Yugi giggled at that reaction, "Sorry, you looked so serious and I wanted to tease you."

"Haha go ahead and laugh, Mutou Yugi." Jou rolled his eyes and looked back to his notebook. "What's that?" Yugi asked. "_Nothing!_" Jou exclaimed instantly and pried the notebook away from his best friend's sight in a quick swift, too quick to be exact. Yugi noticed the blonde's anxiousness and secrecy that morning and decided to tease the blonde a little more. "Are you actually hiding something from your best friend?" Yugi toyed, acting all hurt with puppy dog eyes.

Jou trembled in contemplation, "I-I'm not hiding anything… I-I'm just… I'm just…" Jou stuttered and dropped his head, "…embarrassed." Yugi raised his eyebrows upon hearing the blonde's reply. In an instant, the notebook was taken out of Jou's slender fingers, not by the shorter teen, but by someone else. A tall blue-eyed brunet.

"Hmm… what's this?" Seto asked in curiosity as he flipped a few yellowish pages of the notebook. "Apartment fees. Electricity? And water bills?" Seto blinked, "_Food expenses a 100 dollars per month!_" Seto snapped, disbelievingly, making Jou's head drop lower in humiliation. "What can you buy with that?" Jou took that question as an insult and stood up to try and get his notebook back. "Give it!" Jou snapped, but Seto wouldn't let it go and simply dodged away from his lover.

"Look, puppy. I understand why you don't allow me paying for your apartment fees or why you don't want to live with us at the manor, but at least let me pay for your food. I don't want you getting sick because of malnourishment." Seto said professionally. "No, Seto. I want to handle things on my own. I'm doing fine." Jou smiled politely, touched to his boyfriend's concern for him. "You don't have to go through all the trouble for me." But Seto wouldn't accept Jou's declination.

Jou saw this and sighed, "Seriously. I'm doing well. Come on, Seto… give it back. I need it." "Not until you say 'yes'." The brunet smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

A small snort brought the couple back to reality as they realized that Yugi was still there, laughing his heart out. "You two act like an old married couple. Seriously, you're like two bickering children." Yugi laughed, making Jou and Seto stare at each other for long time. The short teen's laugh slowly died out, "You know, Kaiba. Jou's been skipping lunch and dinner lately. He's been complaining on how food seemed so expensive lately."

Jou squealed under his breath, "You weren't supposed to tell!" Jou whispered, but it was loud enough for the young CEO to hear. "Really?" Yugi snickered, making Jou give a "you-are-so-going-to-pay-for-this" glare to his best friend.

"That's it, Katsuya. We're going to get lunch. Come on!" Seto snapped angrily, taking the blonde by the wrist.

"_EEhhh!_ _S-Seto, h-hold on!"_

Yugi smiled at the sight of the two as he left the two teens to walk away before him. He can't help but feel a tug of jealousy at the bottom of his heart. He wondered how it would feel to have someone special like how Seto and Jou have each other. He wondered how it would feel if someone would care for him and love him eternally.

"Yugi?" The young duelist looked up. "Are you coming?" The tri-color haired duelist blinked at them in awe as he witnessed his two friends smiling at him. "Come on." Jou added as he held his hand out, urging his best friend to come with them. Yugi smirked a sad smile; he decided not to think about things like those for the meantime. He was actually happy and contented of what he has as of the moment. He nodded as he ran up to the other two duelists.

Unbeknownst to them, a pile of paper was left forgotten on the floor of their classroom.

* * *

"You know what? You piss me off!" Jou snapped, making Seto smirk while sipping his coffee. "How'd you expect us to finish _all of these!_" Jou snapped as Yugi nervously laughed at the huge amount of food right in front of them. "Your average intake is that of four people, Katsuya. Don't be shy. Dig in." Seto simply said as Jou grumbled at that comment. "I know you're hungry so you better eat, puppy. Or else I'll shove all of these down your throat myself!" The CEO grinned.

"I want to see you try, Moneybags!" Instinctively, his stomach began to protest at that thought and grumbled in hunger, making Seto and Jou blink at the sound. "Let's not torture your stomach more. Eat." Seto smiled and sipped on his cup of coffee once again. "Yugi, have some too."

"But aren't you having some too?" Yugi blinked.

"Apparently, I don't eat the school's cafeteria food."

"**_Aww,_** **_put a sock in it!_**" Jou snapped and instantly shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes to Seto's mouth, nearly suffocating the young CEO. "**_DAMN IT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"_** Seto choked, trying to cough out the essence of cafeteria food out of his throat.

"Serves you right, you prick!" Jou laughed at the hilarious reaction Seto made. Yugi's eyes continued blinking rapidly at the unique and outrageous couple and started rethinking his thoughts of having a "special someone" he longed for.

"It's still food, you know. You shouldn't treat it just like trash just because it isn't made sophisticatedly. Be thankful that you have been actually given food from God. How can a 100 dollar dish be different to a dollar burger?" Jou snapped as he munched on a huge amount of the mashed potatoes, "It's still the same."

Seto chose not to comment on that one and simply smiled at that statement, but all this while Yugi pondered on how Jou made a huge point. "Are you saying that just because you prefer to buy 100 burgers compared to that so-called "sophisticated dish"? Or because you can't afford it, Mr. I'm-going-to-buy-Kaiba-Corp.-from-you?" Jou pouted at that thought. "Shut up!" Jou blushed and turned away, making Yugi chuckle.

"Yugi, stop laughing! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" The blonde whined.

"I'm sorry, Jou. But both of you are just so funny." Yugi giggled. "Well, at least **I** know how to budget my money and not spend them carelessly…" Jou frowned at that brunet and the young CEO chose to irritate the blonde by ignoring that comment. As Jou dug into his backpack for his notebook, he realized that it wasn't there.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_"

"What?" Seto jumped. "Where is it? Where did you place it!" Jou panicked.

"Place what?"

"The notebook. **My** notebook! It's not here! Where did you hide it! I know you did something, Seto! Now hand it over!" Jou snapped. "I do **not** have it." Seto finally snapped back, making Jou aware that the CEO was telling the truth. But it only made him even more nervous, "Oh no. Please no… _no no no no no_." He chanted as Jou grabbed his backpack and instantly bolted away from the table, back towards the classroom.

"Jou!" Yugi called but the blonde didn't look back. Seto closed his briefcase quickly as both remaining duelists followed the blonde closely behind.

* * *

"It's not here!" Jou said frantically, running to each and every desk, only to find the drawers empty. "Where is it?" Jou grabbed some parts of his hair and pulled them in a mad and psychopathic manner. "Damn it! Pull yourself together!" Seto snapped, shaking the blonde by the shoulders. "Never knew it meant this much to you, puppy." Seto said, opening the teacher's drawer in case it might be there.

"Ahh! I can't lose it! It has all my schedules, fees, budget and everything in there!" Jou panicked, his eyes widening and close to tears. "Don't worry, we'll find it! It's gotta be around here somewhere." Yugi said as he too, opened some cabinets and drawers in search for the item.

Somehow, as Seto glanced to his blonde _koi_ at the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but feel guilty at what he did before and how he acted so stuck up to the blonde. He saw the blonde's tears at the corner of his brown eyes and guessed that the notebook really meant that much to him.

"Mr. Kaiba? Jounouchi? Even Mutou?" They looked behind them and saw Mrs. Takanada, the school's Vice-Director and also their teacher, "Lunch break has already started, aren't you going to eat?" Jou instantly wiped his face of tears before smiling, "We're just looking for something, Takanada-san… we won't be long." The blonde said.

"May I ask what it is?" The old woman asked. "A notebook, a very thin and dirty-looking one." Yugi answered. "I think I might have found what you've been looking for." Mrs. Takanada smiled, handing the three duelists a familiar dark green notebook.

**To be continued.**

* * *

I'm sorry I had to make you guys wait for this chapter for a long time! (n.n) Once again, Chapter 9 will have to come a little late… haven't finished it yet (n.n)v don't hate me… R&R! 


End file.
